Zwilight
by MonaRider
Summary: Complications will always arise when Bella least expects them. Especially since zombies, cannibals and crazies have taken over the world. With no memory of before, except bits and pieces, she does the only thing her body demands. Survive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own twilight saga except for a few books, calendar, cup, bracelets and many other things.**

**Name dropping time, these ladies and gents helped me mega in the infancy of this story. Not in order at all, here goes it, babylopez2008, lulabelle98, roon0, DreamOfTheEndless, Sunflower, Ginger1983, Shelikesthesound, EdwardTCullen, Ztwin and many, many more. If I didn't mention you and you know you helped, please let me know. mwauh.**

**Thank you for everything, and without further ado here is Zwilight.**

* * *

My body was at its breaking point, threatening to quit at any second. But, I kept running, my legs ached and burned with exhaustion. My muscles protested in the worst way. I could hear them, screaming, begging, and groaning at me to give up already. I really wanted to, so badly sometimes. Especially right now… but the prospect of becoming a snack for them was just not an option I was willing to take.

Unable to resist the urge to look back again, I realized just how fast they're gaining on me. I scanned the area, and see I've attracted more of them. Not just one, or two stragglers. Nope, I've got a mini horde of undead on my ass.

Undead fucking zombies, bastards following me, arms tendon strings away from falling off, legs being dragged and muculent fingers stretched and twitching to grasp at my hair to all in hopes of yanking me down. I gagged at the thought of their slimy, oozy, grimy fingers coming even an inch close to me or my hair.

"I need to chop that shit off, stat!" I grumbled to myself aloud, only getting a grunt in reply from the zombie behind me. Back at'chu buddy. He gets it. He knows if I slow just a bit he can grab my hair throw me down and feast on my innards with his buddies. I leaned forward on the balls of my feet to propel myself down the street and away from the flesh-hungry undead monsters.

"Ah shit. No!"

My chucks lost traction, as I scrambled with my hands for purchase on the rough street in my attempt to move as quickly as possible away from Forks High School. The street was painted in dark angry lines from all the bloodshed with bodies hanging from old telephone poles. The Raiders territory, it's all a show just to say, 'Stay the fuck out or become our next meal!' And, I've learnt my goddamned lesson with those sick cannibalistic fucks. I had almost lost an arm to'em. They resided in the High School. Of all the places on this earth, why would they choose Forks?

It had been weeks, maybe even months, since I had heard the sound of gunfire or the occasional explosion. Hunting for useful items, especially those that kept me kicking one more day, had become second nature. Survive. I didn't notice the trap laid out for me until it was too late. I remember with precise clarity that little girl who cried out for help on the street corner. A flesh-crazed zombie was mere inches from her.

Already a regular card carrying Z slayer (Yeah I was a regular Bella the Zombie Slayer, theme song and all) I planted the blade of my shovel into the skull of the zombie before he could drip any of his rancid spittle on me or the little girl. Before the wave of satisfaction of my handy work and heroism could wash over me, my vision blacked out.

I woke to a throbbing pain and heaviness in my head; I discovered at that moment I was laid out - like a thanksgiving turkey set out to be carved- on a cafeteria table with savages salivating over me. I did the only thing I knew how to do: I fought for my life, tooth and nail. I wouldn't allow them that power over me, not again.

I lifted my foot to run up the back of a car, my sneaker slipped on the slick trunk, slamming me cheek first into the hot metal roof, and sliding down the back windshield. Ouch. That shit hurt. I tried to scramble back up the windshield just as the zombie behind me pulled on my ankle. I flip myself and everything slowed, I pulled my leg back, touching knee back to my chest, before slamming it forward into the head of that stupid ass zombie. My thigh muscle stung from the jarring impact of my foot into his thick skull. The slimy green skin, loosened from the force of my kick, sliding away revealing the maggot filled, rotten muscle covered, bone. The putrid smell burned as it reached my nose and I grimaced at the splattered mess on my calf, shoes and last pair of clean socks.

"Fuck you!" I groaned, pushing myself up. The zombie dazed and confused from the bashing of my Converse to his face. I took advantage of this moment; turned away from him, and ran. I slid down the windshield just right, so not to bust it and glided down the smooth surface of the hood. Home free! I hopped down and took off, before the damned thing could get its wits together and chase me again.

The dummy swayed, disoriented, scratching at the trunk of the car thinking the food was right there only moments ago, as others joined him in his confused 'where'd it go' search. Slapping my now slimy shoes on the pavement as I ran from the car, the zombie jerked back into the chase sluggishly, and then ran blindly after the sound and smell of me.

I tried to put as much space as I could between myself and the pack of undead. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I wanted to smack myself for forgetting my knife again, but now I gained five to eight mindless twit' followers, two or three runners, three to four crawlers and the rest draggers. My math was awful.

I had no weapons, because I lost the last of Charlie's golf clubs just the other day. That damn thing just would not come out of the thick skull of that fat fucker from the gas station who I found milling around the back room at the coffee shop.

Newton's was across town and with all I, not to mention the resident cannibals, had taken it was cleaned out of anything of use and would be a death trap waiting to happen. The last time I checked, even the walls and back room were cleared the fuck out. The hospital and grocery store were hit first by the unaffected, not just by the survivors but also by the zombies._ I know I can't possibly get any supplies there. I was hoping to raid a few houses on this end of town and run home. _

I pivot on my heel to the right, slowing to a brisk walk. I slip between two buildings, squeezing past stacks of shopping carts. _My maze of distraction, it only took two weeks to accomplish, but the zombies would either push them over or struggle trying to follow after me. Either way, they would be spending their time trying to find me while I got away._ I watch as the runners make a mess of my trap, the draggers, and crawlers get tangled up in the runner's legs and cause a major undead pile up. I cackled and rubbing my hands together. _It worked!_

I turned around to run home and ran right into a chest of some strange man, it fucking hurt too, and his arms cage me in. Instantly I fought for dominance trying to get away, I punch at his middle because he had my arms trapped at my sides. I looked up at him, hoping to head-butt him, but his eyes are trained forward to the zombies thwarted in my trap. I was feeling a bit smug and when he loosened his hold on me. I wiggled my arms free from his vice-like grip. I closed my fingers around my thumbs and punched him in the face over and over. I smirked at the groans he's emitted and the blood on my knuckles.

"Ah, fuck, stop..." He said, letting me go and I stepped back ready to run.

"Are you done?" he asked in a joking manner as he laughed standing up to his full height.

I pouted at the fact that other than a little blood under his nose nothing looked broken or bruised. I stepped forward to hit him again or run, but he suddenly twisted his arm behind his back and pulled out a gun. I failed miserably in my attempt to not look scared. The need to flee must be clear on my face, not to mention the shaking. I put my arms up in surrender and feeling like a damn fool as he spun me around and pulled me close to him. The loud pop of the gun firing is muffled by his hand over my ear that isn't pressed into his chest.

I pulled myself free spun away running out of the alley to put as much space as I needed between myself and the stranger. Angry, more with myself for trusting him even for a second, I turned down a side street as fast as I could. The sounds of stray pops of gunfire, my shoes hitting pavement and my heavy breathing are the only sounds that enter my consciousness.

Glancing behind out of habit, I squeaked - a gross fucking zombie was right behind me. Pissed at myself for not paying more attention, I heard his heavy sniffing and groaning, and now that I know it is there the smell of his rancid breath hits me full force. His green twitchy fingers grab onto my shoulder, trying to slow me enough so he can get his slimy teeth into me. He made a show of opening his mouth, chomping, grinding teeth and sputtering brown spittle.

Any other time this would urge me on, faster, quicker but this damn thing was smart. He threw all his dead weight onto me, making me tumble to the street with him attached. The asphalt scraped my palms, elbows and knees, biting into my skin causing the blood just below the surface to bubble out. It stung, but not as much as the zombie's teeth as they pierce my shoulder.

"You fucking asshole." I screeched.

His mouth gurgled around the wound he created. His arms fought to cling around me, to squeeze me till I was lifeless, but I tried in vain to fling him off of me. Nothing was working. The disgusting asshole on top of me just kept piercing his putrid black teeth into my shoulder, over and over. Trying to get a piece, or more than one piece, of my flesh. _That's a round of penicillin I will be taking later._ The knowledge of my immunity would have been very helpful information to have when I first encountered the zombies.

_After waking up in a bathroom I couldn't remember anything. Not my name or where I was. I had basic knowledge, things I knew. I looked around wondering where I was, it was all so confusing. I walked out the front door only to be attacked by not one, but two zombies. Confused and hurt. I fought the zombies off as quickly as I could. Crawling myself back into the house slamming the door with my feet. I hid in the first place I found locking myself into what was a pantry. I made sure to clean the wounds that littered my body with the first aid kit, thinking I would turn into one of those monsters. Only, I never did, but the damage was done. The memories could never be erased as I lay sobbing in the pantry floor until I ran out of food. And, that's how I got to here, doing what I can to survive. _

The asphalt was an unforgiving surface and ate up my hands as I tried to buck off the zombie. I finally gave up my fight, only to hear the loud pop of gunfire and the teeth clench harder then released. I rolled the now limp dead-dead zombie off of me. I groaned out of relief and disappointment to see the stranger had come to my aid. I kicked the zombie a few times for good measure and to let some steam out.

"Don't you have some spunk left in you!" he said smirking, gun holstered and a brow rose.

"Fuck off." I replied scanning the area for any undead.

I turned to run, but the stranger's hand and long fingers curl around my hurt shoulder, making me wince. My knees wobble, and I sagged in his arms. One of his fingers tightened, applying pressure to the wound.

"What the fuck?" I cried out in pain and anger at this stranger.

"You got a dirty mouth." He replied. I growled, lifting my hand to cover the rare sun from my eyes but it only resulted in me hitting my-own-self instead.

"Are you some fucking pervert? Come here drag me home to make babies for you? Is that it?" I tossed the questions out trying to bat his arm off or loosen his hold on my wound. I tried not to show my pain but my shoulder was aching. "Okay, you've had your fun. Now let me the fuck go!"

I attempted to kick him in the shin but he spun my body like a ballerina, releasing my hurt shoulder only to run his hand down the side of my neck, he rubbed his thumb against my skin. In a weird intimate way that was unnerving.

"Please shut up," He whispered harshly, tightening his hold, and pulling me back into him, molding us, back to front. I tilt my head sliding my cheek along his chest to look at the somewhat concentrated furrow of his brows. The hand on my neck ran over my breast making me shiver as it trails down to my belly. My breathing became heavy as I watched his finger worm its way between my skin and the denim of my cut offs. I strained to hear what he was trying to listen to, but I just kind of stared at his fingers rub the waistband of my underwear.

"When I say go, you need to spin around me like before, but instead of running off like a frightened child, hop on my back," He whispered, drawing his finger out and patting my belly once. "Go!"

I wanted to argue with him, but once his hands were off of me I looked from them to the mutated zombie carrying an axe over his shoulder. I threw caution to the wind and pivoted on my heel, climbed onto his crouched form. With one leg hitched over his hip and the other bouncing. I stared over his head at the huge beast slowly making his way toward us. I jumped up onto his back, legs spread, and knees hooked on his hips. I pushed my face into the back of his neck, willing myself not to get sick from the motion as he took off.

"Where are we going, beauty?" He asked. His tone curious but it had a hint of familiarity I couldn't place.

* * *

**E/N: If you like it, awesome, if you don't that's cool too. Thanks for reading. See ya'all in a few weeks or more for another chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I don't own twilight saga except for a few books, calendar, cup, bracelets and many other things. **

**I found more people to thank, ecdreams, angmclure, Jelly, Tyggy, and Stitch_cat. As I said before the list is very long.** **Thank you again to all who had a hand in this. Just to be clear, yes many people have helped me to get here but all errors since my revision are all mine.**

**I am not a very patient person, so I may just post as I finish fixing these chapters. I once had this almost all written but it was horribly done. I hope I have done this justice by rewriting it. – Mona**

* * *

I raised my head, spotting the blue house with red shutters on the corner, which had been Taylor Crowley's house. I closed my eyes shut tightly, and tried to push through the pain, but a memory I know has to be mine from before sweeps over me.

Taylor Crowley was the only African American boy in town, and everyone made fun of him over this. I never understood why anyone would judge him over the color of his skin; he was funny, thoughtful and daring. One of those daring moments almost got me killed. It was one of those times where your life flashed before your eyes, and then next thing you know, you're perfectly fine, only just shaken up a little bit.

I only remembered him when I had to turn the corner of the local grocery store and saw a blue van parked out front while scavenging. It was as if in a movie flashback I see myself, only younger with less scars and it was one of many memories that came back like a kick in the face. Not to mention he tried to kill me when I slid open the van door, but I digress.

"Right," I instructed. "Down two more streets, white house, white picket fence, with a big red rusted beast out front." I closed my eyes, grinning and thinking about that truck. It had once been intended for me. I folded my arms on his shoulders and set my chin on my forearms off to the side.

"So, daydreamer, how do we get in?" He asked, while chuckling loudly.

Home, I smiled because it was the only place I had filled with many hazy memories while others are vivid and crisp filled with a happy family that loved me. Each had the ability to break me down on occasion… I can't be tough all the time.

"Tree," I answered, jumping off his back. The rest of the house was boarded up tight; no doors or windows on the bottom floor are accessible to the dead or living. Climbing the tree is the only way in.

I ran to the tree, fingers dug into the back as I scanned the yard, tree line and street. Nothing was close to the forest, anyway. Nothing except for me and this damn stranger weaving teenage love stories into my mind. Looking around, I took advantage of him being distracted with his own perimeter check and I'm a back stabber like that. Survive. I tackled him to the ground.

I slipped my hand down to his hip pulling one of his guns out on him. So he pulled the arm not trapped by my pathetic show of strength and pointed his matching gun back at me. We're both panting hard, and I suddenly realize I am on top of him in a very compromising position.

"Who are you, and what the fuck do you want?" I growled at him for answers, the gun shook in my hand.

He suddenly rolled us so he now has the upper hand, pushing his gun into my temple, and overpowering my shaky arm, he guided the gun in my hand up under my chin. All while he narrows his ball cap shadowed eyes at me. Oh he is pissed…"I don't think you're in any position to be ordering me around, baby." He stated, leaning down and licking my cheek in some off show of dominance or sick fascination, I didn't know which.

Taking the gun from my hand, he slipped it back into the holster on his hip. I watched him clip first one in, then the other on the opposite hip. Pulling me up he spun me around and slapped my ass shoving me at the tree. "After you, I insist," he demanded. I climbed the tree with little help from the stranger. I glanced back at him, and seen his smirk slowly turn into a huge open mouth smile, as he stared shamelessly at my ass. Flattening my palms against the window pane, I slide it up with ease - Thank you, WD40- and crawled inside.

For a second I think to close and lock him out, but he effortlessly climbed in, closed and locked the window up. I shifted from foot to foot, staring him down with my hands on my hips. It was strange to have someone in my room and I was angry at him and myself for even letting him talk me into coming back here. It didn't feel awkward, as maybe there was just too much sexual tension in the air. I tilted my head to the side, recalling a boy with red hair, freckles and braces in this very room. The memory at the forefront of my mind disappeared as quickly as it came.

He took his hat off revealing brown hair with a dull red tint, and a light sprinkling of speckled skin pulled taut over the bridge of his nose, but he didn't have braces so he probably wasn't that boy from my memory. My mind was surely playing games, it must be.

"Don't you remember me?" He growled running his hands through his hair mussing it up even more than before.

"Should I?" I replied instantly, turning to look at my shoulder in the mirror becoming quite disinterested in his show of anger.

"Well, yeah, you fucking should! I am Edward Cullen." He said this like it meant something to me, but it doesn't.

"Yeah, okay, I'm hungry. Nice to meet you, Edward." I say cheekily, escaping the room before he could attack me or something of that manner.

I rolled my eyes at his groan of frustration and the sound of something crashing against the wall. I skipped down the stairs into the slightly darkened living room. I picked up the flashlight from the nightstand, sitting to the right of the stairs. Running my finger over the smooth surface until my thumb hit the raised button; I pressed it, causing the light to flicker. I taped it against my palm until it lite my path. It was dull and old, but worked for the most part.

I thank Charles, my father, in moments like these for his need to buy things in bulk. I had a lifetime supply of batteries in the basement at my disposal, among other things. I walked past the kitchen table to the pantry at the far end of the kitchen, slowly opening the door. Grabbing a bag from the bottom shelf, I take a quick mental inventory.

Seems like a good few more weeks until I am truly in trouble, pulling out the essentials of what I—well that we—will need. Two plastic spoons, two cans of Spam, two cans of green beans, and one can of peaches. I place everything in the bag to take upstairs. I hold the bag on my arm, wincing at the weight on my hurt shoulder, switching arms as I closed the pantry door.

Walking back through the kitchen, past the living room, only stopping at the bottom of the stairs to return the flashlight to its original spot for later use. I sighed, silently walking up the six to ten stairs, stalling at the landing to take a few cleansing breaths. If he wanted to kill me I am sure he would have already, I tried to reassure myself.

Uncertain as to what I would find in my room, I continued down the hall, past the bathroom to the open door of the bedroom. Looking inside I find Edward taking up residence on my bed, his head tilted to the side, staring at me with a smirk as I walked towards the bed.

"What did you bring me good looking?" He asked sweetly. What's with this boy's bipolar whiplashing emotional rollercoaster?

"Um, I brought food ..." I hold up the plastic bag. "You're hungry, right?" I grumbled for even offering him anything, sighing loudly, I moved to sit at the head of the bed. I set the peaches on the nightstand, and hand him half the spoils. Reaching into the nightstand drawer, I pulled out the can opener and a bottle of pills.

He snatched the bottle from me and laughed. "Does Mrs. Cope know you have her five year old bottle of penicillin, Bella?"

"How the fuck do you know my name?" I growled at him suspiciously.

After opening the can of green beans, pulling the top off of the Spam, and began shoveling the food into my mouth. I needed all the energy I could get. Even if it felt heavy on my stomach it would help me throw him out the window if given the opportunity.

"I was your fucking boyfriend, once upon a time, Princess! Get used to it." He stated offhandedly like it didn't just change my whole world-if it was true-or that I was thinking he was lying through his fucking perfect teeth. "How do you eat this shit?" Edward spat the spam back into his can.

"Do you have a better option?" I growled out angrily. "Because right now," I said with my arms out and looking around before continuing. "I don't see a fucking burger joint waiting to make your order your fucking way."

I snatched up the bottle of penicillin, tapped one little white pill into my palm and tossed it back. I swallowed it down with the juice from the green beans while I finished off the last bite of Spam. I made quick work of the clean-up, tossing all the cans into the garbage bag in the hallway. I don't pay him any attention when I re-enter my room.

I throw myself onto the bed, snuggle deep into the mound of blankets, and inhale a familiar scent that lingers on the linens. I opened my eyes to the sight of Edward standing by the window; this makes me happy in some weird way that I don't understand at all. "It's getting dark. If you're not asleep soon…" I rolled over adjusting the pillows and blankets. "You won't sleep at all."

It was more of a warning for his sanity not for his benefit. I didn't need some crazed guy two pints from being in the Looney bin. The screeching of hungered zombies was the loudest at night and with the moon out they seemed to act even more crazed. I had long ago gotten used to sleeping in my clothes and shoes. I had to be ready at all times. When his arms encircled me, I felt a prick at the base of my neck. Thinking it was a miskeeto I smacked it and my hand had something slick on it so I wiped it on the blanket, sure I killed it.

I knew it was Edward who had their arms around me because of his smell and how his nose whistled just slightly into my ear. I felt the need to run, feeling trapped. Then the warmth and odd sense of security washed over me in a promised whisper of 'Mine, Forever' I knew I had to be dreaming.

I was sure I had to be dreaming.

* * *

_"Sometimes while meditating on these things in solitude, I've got up in a sudden terror, and put on my bonnet to go see how all was at the farm. I've persuaded my conscience that it was a duty to warn him how people talked regarding his ways; and then'-"A man whispered hunched over a small book._

_"Anthony?"_

_I turned, shocking myself to the bone. In the memories I would remember as I was awake or those that would fill my dreams. All of those were of younger me; this girl in my dream, was me. If I could bathe, brush my hair and ate better, it was me._

_'I hope this isn't some sick joke,' Anthony said without moving his lips._

_I looked around, hearing the man's thoughts as clear as my own. I continued my mantra of 'this is just some dream.' I was not in control of my body, or the dream me. Having no control was causing me pain. I felt confined. I screamed._

_The man sighed loudly, annoyed with the interruption as he closed the book. I continued to stare at the man in a white lab coat as he turned with a smile on his face at dream me. I gasped. It was Edward, but it wasn't. Since Edward had a scar crossed his left cheek but this man didn't._

_"Yes?"_

_His jaw seemed to loosen at the very sight of me and he compared my blush to cherry blossoms. I was flattered. His mind was a barrage of random images, words and things. All too quick for me to get a read and made me dizzy._

_"I was wondering if you'd mind, if I sat with you for a while?" Dream me asked with a genuine smile gracing her face. I looked beautiful, healthy and very happy. No longer feeling the dread of this being a nightmare, this was some sick dream of Mary fucking Poppins being me._

* * *

**E/N: The excerpt is from withering heights. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am not SM, and I don't own Twilight. No infringement is intended, I am merely borrowing the names for my pleasure of torturing them. **

**So as the summary states she has memory problems, so most of the italics are just that. Flashbacks of memories. Thanks for reading. More to come. **

**-Mona**

* * *

The sun barely brightened the sky when my eyes fluttered open. I was graced with silence. I didn't like it. I pushed the blankets from my body and stood. Stretching my arms high as I rolled my shoulders, forgetting the damn bite I winced.

"You alright," Edward asked, and I know if I looked, he was lazily leaning against doorway trying to look nonchalant and failing at it. I don't really know how I knew, but I just did.

"I've been better." I replied with a shrug, trying not to show all my anger first thing in the morning, if you could call the heavy overcast morning. With the sun just barely peeking through the clouds it looked almost night out.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" I asked more than stated, wanting him gone but also not in the same breath. I turned as I slid my arms into a flannel that once had been my fathers and began to button it up. I made the mistake of looking into his green eyes as they pierced into me. It was so familiar and yet it made me uncomfortable and my head began to ache and like someone cried 'Action' I seen the time so long ago...

_"I can't kiss you! Your braces will bite me and make me bleed." The younger me giggled, and shoved the littler red haired boy away playfully._

_"You won't bleed. I promise…" The boy tried to reassure the younger me, while climbing back up beside me and offering me his pinky. I twirl my pinky around his in promise as he leaned closer to me._

_"Don't you want to try?" he asked, causing my younger dumber self to nod. I really felt like I wanted to kiss him as he hovered for a second before leaning down and capturing my lips with his. It was as if my body erupted into tiny butterflies, spreading outward from my stomach, I felt like a helpless swooning girl._

I gasped raising my fingers to my lips watching Edward stare at me with furrowed brows in confusion. I try to not blush, turning away from him to look out the window.

"Did you have braces?" I asked softly looking out at the forest.

"Yes, and you were always afraid they would make you bleed." He said from a far off place that I couldn't reach and when I turned back I could almost see that little boy from my memory in him, but I just didn't want to believe it.

I wanted to pull back when the familiar tingling pain in the front of my skull began, but clearly rob zombie took over my real life button instead he smirked and taunted me as he held down the rewind...

_"Oh, Bella, you are it for me. Por Vida." Edward promised, with warm palms against my already heated cheeks as he stared into my eyes._

_"God Edward, one Spanish class and you're already promising forever." I punched him in the chest, giggling and laying kisses along his jaw and chin. "For now, okay." I said, attempting to appease him with a kiss to his lips adding to the promise. I remembered in that moment, thinking about how my mother taught me not to fall in love to quickly. I tried._

I shove at Edward and narrow my eyes as he doesn't pay me any attention, but he nodded and shook his head while I fought with him to get away. I wanted to flinch away as I listened to his steps get closer. He doesn't touch me, but slipped a shiny looking package into my crossed arms. I felt silly not recognizing such a sweet treat and turned around smiling.

"Really?" I asked hopeful but feeling foolish in this moment.

"Eat it, Isabella," he commanded, stepping around me to resume my staring out the window.

I flopped onto the bed with the first chocolate bar I've seen in years. Smiling as I rip open the silvery package, I stare at the creamy milk chocolate that lay inside. _I almost want to save it, but after all I am a girl,_ I thought. Losing the fight, I eat it slowly. Savoring how my taste buds long since neglected come alive with salty peanuts and chocolate that melts instantly in my mouth and making a mess of my hands. I giggled at the thought, immature and perverted moment but I just had to let it out. _God my mind is in the gutter,_ I thought.

-zombie-killer with his large gun toting tight ass chuckled and when I looked up I see he has been staring at me and not out the window. He moved closer and closer to me, he was always watching with those eyes that contain so much hurt and it makes my head tingle in familiarity of it all.

"Mmmm, that was so good. Thank you." I try to say calmly but it comes out lame and stuttered.

"It's my favorite." He said standing in front of where I am sitting smiling down at me. _Damn he had such perfect teeth, those braces did him good. _I thought while mentally slapping myself for noticing such things in a time like this. I knew I should turn away from his stare, but when I tried to slip over on the bed or even get my feet off the bed, I am thwarted in my efforts when he grabs onto my hand and licks my fingers clean.

With his mossy green eyes, perfect teeth and his tongue working magic on the pad of my fingers, I feel out of control. I leaned forward into him, pushing my forehead into his while pushing him back so I could stand. My breathing was erratic, and my heart was hammering in my chest as I fought against my sense of self-preservation and what my body wanted. I tipped toed and licked from his Adams apple up to his chin and into his mouth. He tasted of smoke, chocolate and something minty I couldn't place.

I wanted answers on how he had cigarettes or mints, but my tongue was in the process of claiming his entire mouth. Wrestling my tongue with his for dominance, all cheesy like, but I wanted him to know I wouldn't back down. While tightly gripping the base of his throat I pressed myself and my lips, onto him in a fierce, heated and compulsive unknown need. I needed it. I needed him. Deep down, I felt it. The younger me inside, was in love with him and in some cosmic fuck up so was I.

I tried to propel myself from Edward, but the shattering of glass and the movement of the floor does just that for me. I screech, "What the fuck was that?"

I by passed Edward to grab my pack from under the bed, steal one of his guns, and take off down the stairs. I held onto the banister the whole way down as the house rocked, the foundation groaning. With every step I felt like a newborn on unsteady feet, wobbling like a fawn. I gasped being slammed into the paneled wall, finally seeing what has happened to my family's home. It was trashed; the porch awning was caving into the house.

"Don't step in that glass," Edward warned from behind me. His voice echoed around the room and I wanted to hit him for being a dictator.

"Are you my mother?" I asked seriously, rolling my eyes at the face he makes and I point his gun at him in a shaky manner making him back off.

"Bella, stop it!" He growled grabbing my arm, and taking the gun from me and pulling me into his chest. My eyes connected with a huge behemoth standing in the crashed open back door, he was standing over a small girl. Adjusting the straps on my pack, I look around for something to beat the zombie with or for another escape.

After punching Edward repeatedly in the chest over and over I finally had enough room to shove him away and run. I headed to the stairs just as the girl is up and hobbling quickly towards Edward. _Fuck that shit._ I ran up the stairs and into my room, throwing the door closed and opening the window. I was climbing out just as the house rocks again and I'm thrown into the tree half falling, half clinging onto the limb.

"Shit," I squeaked, trying to shimmy myself to the trunk. Once there I slid down quickly. I ran full hilt crossing the lawn only to stumble and turn tail running back around the house to find another way. Arms surrounded me and even now seeing he was human doesn't deter me from elbowing the asshole in the nose as his huge arms grabbed me from behind dragging me around the house. I twisted, kicked and tried to keep silent as I fought to get away only to have him dump me onto the grass by the back door.

"Holy shit," I breathe with my hands on my knees and my back arched over. _Fuck me. That's one big zombie. That's no freak accident that is a mutated something… What the hell is going on? _I think as I try to keep my distance from Edward who has a small inky haired girl clinging to him and the bulky-roider holding his nose.

The ground shook, startling me and what followed was a boom to rival any firework I could remember. I ducked down, covering my head as another boom along with an explosion hits.

_Fuck me sideways… _I think as I was thrown from the back porch crossed the yard onto the ground with much of my family's home blown to pieces. I tried to fetal position myself as it rained down on and around me. The ringing in my ears was too much and I had to cover them with my hands in a vain attempt at containing it. I slid what had to be a piece of wall off of me and winced in pain and cradle my sides with my arms wrapping them tightly around my middle.

I tried to leave; I really did, but, every time I turned to bolt an ache in my head and chest had me frantically looking for someone. I pushed through pieces of my home to try and find him. I found the huge one first; he was under what was left of my Lazy-Boy that was my fathers. After shoving the recliner off I noticed the big knot on his forehead and the small cut that was leaking blood out like a faucet. I talked myself out of spewing vomit all over him, so I smacked him, not once, twice or even thrice times. When I see his eyes flutter and his mouth moved, I ripped a piece of my flannel off to put to his forehead backing away quickly.

I stepped away from him and his bleeding head wound, looking around the smoldering mass that was once my home. The back half looked almost intact but I was sure if I stepped to the front it would be demolished. _I hope they killed whatever the hell that big zombie thing was… whoever they were, those assholes throwing grenades or __**Molotov**_ cocktails_. _

I stumbled over a few pieces, trying to sift through in hopes of finding Edward… _I needed him to be okay. I don't know why, I just did._ I walked straight into a slimy mass. I hold my sides tight trying not to grimace as I raised my eyes into baby blues and was plunged into the past like Marty Mcfly. Only I didn't get a fancy car or crazy doc on my side…

_"What the hell, Bella? Really a Cullen? Ugh!" Rosalie exclaimed, my BFF, rolled her eyes, while sitting at the end of my narrow bed painting her nails black, in what she said was a statement of 'black is the new pink'. _

_"How could you get a boyfriend before me?" her eyes watered, in the fake way she used to get her daddy to buy her anything, so I rolled mine and threw a pillow at her._ _I hadn't meant to say yes to him, but he was my undoing those glasses, jeans, and t-shirts and the way he talked with that low cracked voice, sigh. _

_He was my Romeo, Rhett Butler, John Smith and Tristan all rolled into one. Especially when he said fuck, ran his hand through his hair and asked me to the movies. I couldn't hold back the giggle like the school girl that I was, threw caution to the wind and frenched him. _

The older looking Rose standing in front of me threw her arms around me, and I could tell by the way her shoulders shook, that she was sobbing into my hair. I didn't know what to do, so I left my arms lying at my sides taking the contact and memory in until… _Charlie._ My mouth went dry, heart raced and my palms were sweating as I watched him step forward. My chest ached as painfully as my head as I was pulled into the rabbit hole…

_"Bells… Fuck. You can't come, okay!" Charlie yells at me._

_"I am telling you cussed." I turn around, stomping dramatically up the stairs of the porch._

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_"Fine!" he said angrily, making me clap gleefully, running to him as he opened the passenger door of his truck for me to hop in. He also reminded me to buckle by acting out pulling the seat belt and making a clicking noise._

_"I love you Charlie." I say sing-songly as I buckled and smiled when I made him twitch his peach fuzzed upper lip._

I pressed my lips together, fighting back the need to cry as I felt a pair of shaky arms wrap around behind me, just as Rosalie was letting me go. I knew from the butterflies swarming up in my belly that it was Edward. I just couldn't take it any longer. I took the last few steps to my brother, my now much older brother. His eyes searched mine as I scanned his features. Choking back a sob as I see the mustache he now sported making him look so much like our father. I just couldn't believe it.

It was my brother, mine. I bit my lip as it began to tremble fighting back the feelings waiting to pull me under. "Charlie?" I cried out as my arms pulled him in close and I hugged him like I'd never hugged him before. It didn't matter that our impending death was emanate, or that at any moment a horde of zombies and cannibals were converging on this very spot. All that mattered in this moment was I had my brother and once his arms were around me, I felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

After a much needed yank back from Edward, I was brought back to the now. I had been in a much younger version of my past, where brother's complained about hugs back to the now where the very same brother was clinging to me. I panicked, feeling like a dumbass for not hearing the groans and engines coming. I tried to pull Charlie and Edward to the forest, to keep them safe. Charlie's hand dropped from mine as he spun around his big gun raised.

My chest felt tight as I protested against Edward's arms, even though he was the only thing that was holding me up. I felt like such a girl right there, thinking about losing my brother now that I just found him. My survival instincts told me to run, leave them all to die. But, I couldn't ever do that no matter how much I wanted to. I watched Charlie join the girl, I remembered as Rosalie, her brother Jasper, and the hulky dude I mistaken for a zombie earlier, and the very one I patched up his wound.

The light from the guns was mesmerizing but the way they cut through the crowd was awe-inspiring. Like all good symphonies it came to an end, and as it ended they were backing up, and then we were running.

Charlie, Edward and I were fighting for first. The hulk was carrying the midget girl as Jasper and Rosalie pulled up the rear at an almost spiny sprint. I understood everyone's job. Survival, run away if you have to. I tried not to think about the home/only safest place I had being destroyed in front of my eyes. I pushed it back for a later time, when I could process it.

We must have run for miles, when the big one called 'uncle' slowing to a walk. Everyone was panting. I leaned forward hands on hips trying to ease the ache in my chest, slow my heart and breathing. My eyes followed Emmett as he settled the girl on a sleeping bag Jasper laid out. They seemed to have everything someone would need to survive.

Guns, and packs full of god knows what.

The girl cried softly when she hit the ground, I had thought she was passed out but now looking more closely I could see she was wide awake and in pain. Everyone started fighting about scouting, firewood and no fires. All that time Edward was staring at me as I began to look around, finding my escape. This wasn't safe, out in the open. We needed to go, now!

"You stay, and I will go." The hulky one said to Jasper, and then Charlie jumped in that he'd go, so on and down the line. I didn't have time for this, especially with how loud they were. We were bound to attract things here.

"Hey," Edward said as he guided my chin to look at him. I tried to move from his hold but he tightened it. "Love." He whispered against my cheek. My eyes fluttered open to look at his, instantly slowed my heart, and brought me back to calm.

"Oh, fuck off all of you," Rosalie said sarcastically, pulling her big gun around aiming it at us making me back around Edward slowly. "I'm sure with this little thing, I can protect the girls." Her eyes were shifty as she stared at us then pinched one eye, aiming.

Charlie glared at her, as did the hulk, Edward and I too. I was pissed she was making her point with the gun on me. The men seemed to have a silent discussion when they all nodded looked around at me, Rosalie and the girl before wandering into the forest in separate directions.

"So, you're Rosalie?" I asked in a whisper, as my eyes cut to the girl. I hoped she was alright but everything was so surreal. I needed answers.

"Yeah, you know that!" She said in an annoyed tone, accompanied with an eye roll that made her seem angry with my lack of enthusiasm at seeing her.

"I don't remember some things, it's just flashes and stuff." I said lamely, looking around, only hearing the whimpers of the girl.

It was too quiet. What if's flooded my mind making me sweat at being in the open more and more. Rosalie just kept staring at me oddly, as If I could decipher some code she needed. I was actually thankful at seeing Emmett and Edward. They were the first to return arms full of wood, one pile bigger than the other. Rosalie didn't keep quiet with her quips on the fact. I could see the worry on Edward's face, he looked more haggard than earlier.

I didn't want to care, or feel for anyone. I liked a cat once after all this, it wandered out of the house and got ate by a zombie. The only person I should care about is me. If I worry about someone else, I'll just get myself killed.

"Are we safe out here?" Looking around at everyone, I'd never been this far from shelter, food and memories. The hulk builds wood around some grass lighting it up. My eyes easily flowed to Edward. Watching him bandage the girl's leg with a first aid kit from a pack. "Did I know her?" I try not to think about feeling awkward or stupid for not knowing.

The ground shook, startling everyone, especially me as I fell back onto my ass. Scrambling up a tree I shook sitting on a low hanging branch. My chest ached and it was hard to breathe, but I couldn't think about that when the shaking was followed by a boom and coloring across the sky much like fireworks, it was far off from where we were. Across town at the very least.

Edward was looking out into the forest as if listening to something. Something that neither I or any of us could hear. The bodybuilder muttered standing over the blazing fire as he glanced at Rosalie for a second before he headed off into the forest. All this silence was unnerving.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" I hissed down at Edward, as I looked around frantically.

"Edward?" I whined when he didn't answer, but he turned his fierce green eyes at me.

"Shut up, Bella!" He snapped and I complied. If it hadn't been the way his eyes pleaded with me or his tone was more begging than demanding, I might not of listened. The staring contest ended apparently as he turned quickly to the way we came and sighed.

"They're fine," he muttered, releasing his breath, and so did I.

"Thank god," steroid master cheered back with more wood. The moment was lightened by his chuckling and turning to Rosalie and smacked his lips to hers.

"Who are they? Charlie and Jasper? The undead?" I didn't understand, I needed more answers than a 'they're fine.'

"God Bella, do you not get the concept of shutting the hell up? Need I kiss you too?" He questioned me stepping closer.

"Fuck you, I don't know where your lips have been, or what germs you carry!" He grabbed my arm, pulling me down. His chest against mine as he backed me to the tree I had just been in.

"You want to have this conversation now?" Edward stretched the syllables at the end of his comment as his lips hover close to mine.

"I don't care."

"Really? Because, I think you do." His hands find their way to my hips, molding into me and as he does this my back digs Into the tree bark. "What do you want from me?" He begged, nuzzling his cheek against my own.

"To leave me alone. I was fine where I was, why did you even come?" I finally whispered. Edward growled, pushing off and away from me. I was left panting and angry, more at myself than at him. Jasper and Charlie broke through the tree line, freshly clean. Jasper goes to the girls side, Charlie hovers at the edge of the small area, he looked so unsure. I wanted to console him, but I was the younger one. Shouldn't he be consoling me?

"Seriously, what the fuck is with all of you? We have got to get to shelter," I muttered in pain, pushing past them to sit back down beside the pixie girl.

"Baby, she doesn't remember anything. Calm down." Hulk tried to placate the golden princess.

"Fuck that. You don't remember us? How the fuck did that happen? Explain it to me." Rosalie's voice rose, glancing at each person. I ignored her, staring off into the forest. I didn't have a clue. Jasper glanced at me every so often, injecting Alice with alprazolam to calm her. He put all the vials and syringes away after dosing her with the appropriate amounts.

"So, you're a doctor now? Didn't you always want to be a cowboy?" I asked not paying attention to anyone, and at first I didn't even realize what I'd just said. Edward shakes his head to Jasper, a warning of some sort. Rosalie just fixed us all with her famous glare while Emmett patted her back, and poor Charlie just continued to stand shock-still not moving at all.

"I'm not a doctor, Bells. Um, Carlisle taught me to be a medic, if anything happens to Cullen."

"Don't call me that." I growled.

"Why?" Rosalie blurted out.

"Bella?" Charlie stepped into the clearing, dropping the packs a little more forcefully than he should have. "Bella," he asked again.

"Yep," I replied, not meeting my brothers eyes. I was aware of whom he was, but I didn't have a reason to acknowledge that fact. "I think the side show is over. Could we move past to the part where you tell me when you leave, so I can go home and rebuild some sort of semblance again?"

All eyes were on me-well, expect the girl.

"What do you mean go back home?" Rosalie snapped, staring down at me with her steel blue eyes piercing me to the earthy floor.

"Well, you know the home that I had been in for the past years and, well, past then I suppose, means nothing to you all with your plushy homes wherever the hell you have been. So please fuck off." I laughed at my own words, especially after asking them to fuck off.

"Bella, it's not a matter of if you come with us. It is how you're brought back." Jasper muttered beside her.

"And what the fuck are you going to do?" I turned to glare at him and he flinched.

"He won't do anything... I will administer a syringe full of ketamine into your system," Charlie stated, not even looking at me. He reminded me of our father when he was mad.

"Ketamine?" I laughed, making my ribs ache. "That's too funny. Is this some kind of joke?"

"No joke. If we find any survivors that show signs of immunity, we are to bring them back as unharmed as possible to be put through the stages of breeding. We were trained for this mission—years and years of training. Just because we come across someone we know, it doesn't make the primary objective any less." Charlie said with no emotion, as if he was reading from a manual.

"Chief, seriously. The objective was to get Cullen. Not kidnap your sister." Hulk tried to throw some offhanded joke seeming to be trying to win me over by coming to my aide, though I scoffed at his help.

"We didn't know she was alive now, did we?"

"I'm not going to let you take her. You are aware of that, right?" Edward, being the stupid Cullen boy he always was, tried to sound all tough. His voice cracked making me remember the teenage boy from years before the outbreak.

"I'm sorta sorry about the girl, pixie, whatever her name is... I'm sorry she got hurt on my behalf," I whispered to Jasper who seemed not at all interested in the bickering. His eyes tender and caring as he warily watched over her little form, lifting his head to glance at me in a way i could only attribute to awe, but it softened to a smile as if he knew me. Caring, and tough, just had to break the shell that has hardened over the years.

"She should be fine. She has to be...why don't you just put a stop to the fightin' so we can go home?" he asked me, and I sincerely wondered why I was even fighting it.

"I really don't know any of you. I have these glimpses of memories or something and a lot of you are in it... Well, at least, a lot of them star lover-boy over there. Why did it have to be him?"

"He's had a hard on for you for years." Jasper chuckled.

"Oh, yay. I get a dickhead." I shook my fists, mocking a cheerleader with pom-poms. I groaned in pain, laughing and kicking my chucks in the dirt. He did have a point.

"Oh, so chuckles get to make you happy and smile but you can't let us?"

'Oh fuck' moment. Oh yes, all eyes on me. Check. Glaring at me? Yep. And hands on hips. Well, one is doing it. GREAT! And Jasper's no-shame-smirk. Fucker. I put on my 'you betcha' smile, turning to them and scrunching up my nose for effect. "Look, here's your smile…" I pointed with my middle fingers.

Emmett, Charlie, and Edward don't hold back the chuckling. Rosalie fumed, taking the last few steps towards me. She kneeled down so she was eye to eye with me. Well, eyes to boobs but she crouched low enough for the needed effect.

"You have never been a comedian. Why try to pick up the occupation now?" Rosalie whispered, the hulk stood behind her as If ready to pull her away if needed. Obviously, no one trusted Rosalie to be cheery or night. Now that's a comical thought.

"Rosie, I am sure your bodyguard would like you to step ten feet back. So fuck off." I smiled brightly just for Rosalie's benefit. "Oh, and thanks for telling me I would be a starving artist... way to kill my dreams." I couldn't hold my laughter back as Rosalie rose to the challenge, but she was caged into the big ones arms as she screamed like a banshee.

I used the tree and lover-boy-asshole-who-thinks-I-always-needs-him hand to stand on shaky legs. "Fuckity, fuck, fuck, crap, bitch..." a slur of expletives release from my mouth as I clutched my side. The ribs are differently broke if not badly bruised. Fucking cock suckers.

"Why can't you just let me help you?" Edward pleads with an edge of asshole. How he pulled off the combo was beyond the test of time and mother earths powers.

"Back off. I am not a toddler. I know how to walk." I rolled my eyes, pushing past him. I was angrier at myself for swooning over him and not being strong enough to walk alone. I stumbled to Charlie's side, cautiously at best. "Help me." I demanded, falling ungracefully into his side and sighing from the relief in pain.

"Are you coming willingly, then?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. What-the-fuck-ever," I replied, and rolling y eyed for the umpteenth time at the trademark trait of their fathers mustache twitch. So creepy. Yet, it's so fucking painfully obvious that he is so much like him, taking a moment to snuggle into his side.

"Shut up." Rosalie spat at Emmett, hitting him as they walk back into the clearing. Her red lipstick is smeared, and her clothes are rumpled. So, sex is her kryptonite. Good to know. Edward groaned loudly, and rubbing at his temples with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Oh, a little sex too much for you?"

"Would you like to find out?" he answered with a question.

"Oh, fuck off." I retorted.

"I'd love to."

"You two stop. Rosalie help Jasper with the supplies... Emmett, Alice is with you." Charlie ordered everyone, "You be good or I will give you something that you don't particularly like. Got it?"

"I am starting to think I would have been better off with Mr. Mc-drools-a-lot."

Jasper rolled up the sleeping bags while trying to not break his neck or worse, giving me a whiplash from his need to keep an eye on the pixie in the hulks arms. "Be careful with her, or I will have to shoot you. No offense, but she means more to me than you."

"Everyone will do as we have planned. Jasper take point, Edward follows, and we will pull up the rear with Rosalie, keeping watch. Go, go, go." Charlie pulled up on the underside of my armpit, making me hiss out in pain and jab him in to side.

"I can handle a weapon. Just help me onto steady ground and stop pulling me like a raggedy doll." I grumbled, and gritted my teeth when we stepped over a fallen log and moved out of the clearing.

"The injured are a liability. Be happy I'm not going to drug you now for being mouthy." Charlie helped lift me over a root, and few other obstacles. Then he chuckled. Damn him, laughing at me in this state.

"Don't laugh at your crippled sister. It's not funny," I said, jabbing him again.

"You're not crippled if you're attacking me like a little asshole with bony arms... now stop it."

"You stop it."

"No, you."

"Now, children...do we have to separate you?" Emmett asked, laughing behind us and jostling little Alice in his bulky arms.

"Up yours," Charlie and I replied in unison before my vision blurred.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Strip!" A man shouts, I turn around to see some asshole standing in front of Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Charlie. I looked away as they stripped out of their grimy clothes down to their skivvies. Movement caught my eye as I watched two gurneys being whisked away quickly. One of them had me on it, I tried to follow but either my dream wouldn't allow it or maybe this was some out of body experience._

_Edward snapped at the dude barking orders. "I expect those back, asshole!" He hands over his guns and somehow I know they are his babies, and the technical term was dual 44 magnums. Whatever that meant. He looked around, eyes searching. "The girl too, she is mine!"_

_"I doubt Daddy will let you adopt a savage, Cullen!" The man standing in front of Edward barked back with a chuckle._

_"Stand down, Nomad!" Charlie replied emotionlessly. His thoughts were a vault to me, as were the rest. How come the last dream I could hear that man's mental voice but no one else's?_

* * *

The smell of bleach makes me gag and I wake in a white washed room. Wrists cuffed to the gurney as I fought against them. The monitors next to the bed become erratic and beep away annoyingly. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my blood as my fight or flight was kicking in. The panic was soon to envelope me. I shake back and forth in vain, trying to over throw the gurney. I would do anything to get off this bed.

The door opens abruptly and I growl at the smiling doctor. He scared the shit out of me. I thought for sure I was zombie food. He introduced himself as Edward's father, I blushed. He released the restraints smiling the whole time. He took a vile of my blood and pushed orange juice and cookies on me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I greedily gulped the orange juice. One of his brows rode, testing me, or maybe in wonder. Had I said something wrong? I wasn't sure. "Charlie?" Is that what I missed? I wonder why he kept looking at me so strangely.

"They are in quarantine," he said slowly as if I was stupid or something. I nodded. _That's where they are restrained upon the activities or communication of persons, or the transport of goods, designed to prevent the spread of disease or pests_. I had read that in a dictionary from the library in my time alone. Carlisle's curt, but friendly. I wonder if he was like that with Edward. Is that why he is so silent?

"Where did you get these bites?" Carlisle asks.

"My bunk mates attacked me at camp." I shrugged my shoulders as he inspecting each one.

"You didn't have any reactions?"

His eyes don't leave my arms. I'm glad they weren't anywhere else except for my neck, and those were the worst. Being snuck up on and bitten in the neck was horrible. Keeping it from getting infected once I found I didn't change like the others was strange. It never kept the damn things from coming back at me for more though. His finger ran along my neck, rubbing the sore spot at the base of my neck.

"Damn mosquito," I muttered but he shook his head and turned away. I decided to answer his question from earlier. "No. I don't want to eat others. I'm not in the mood to moan. My skin isn't falling off either," I snapped.

"Don't you have a smart mouth?" A voice from the doorway startled me. His smile doesn't meet his eyes as he creepily stared at me. "A great new addition, indeed." He said clapping his hands.

I rolled my eyes, turning to look at Carlisle. He wasn't looking at me but at the creepy man. Oh God, I've been transported into The Twilight Zone. Maybe if I click my shoes I'll be back in my haven. Carlisle's swivel chair squealed as he moved it closer. He rubbed my arm, trying to get me to calm down. The shot Carlisle gave me to calm down put me to sleep fairly quickly. I didn't dream, and for that I was slightly comforted by my solitude.

My slow, groggy awakening was sluggish and my head feels heavy. A loud, clicking noise like gun fire goes off around me. "Try not to move, Bella." A bright, white surrounded me, and my head was in a cage like device. My breathing heavy, as I tried slowing it, but it was hard when waking up inside of this machine.

"I know it's uncomfortable, but just take slow, even breaths," Carlisle's voice filtered around me. Easy for him to say, he isn't stuck in here. The machine goes quiet, and I was pulled out. Once out of the cage, I regained my wits. I stood up slowly, advancing on Carlisle.

As he became distracted with scribbling in a folder, I balled up my fist, connecting with Carlisle's face. I shook my hand, as pain raced through it. From the way it hurts, I could only hope I've broken something on his smug, perfect face. Swinging my gaze back to him, I took in with pleasure of his scrunched up eyes as he pinched his nose. He held his hand out to the door where two nurses stand in light blue scrubs. Holding my hand to my chest, I glare at Carlisle as he changed the gauze pad under his nose.

"Nice shot," he chuckled. Of all the damn things for him to say, but I couldn't help but giggle. After being returned to the white room full of shit I had no use for. The cabinets I knew had something worthwhile were locked. I checked. I sat on the bed, the floor, chair, and on the counter. Waiting and waiting for the creak of the door or for whispered voiced to approach. The door was locked, I checked that too.

"If you just hold tight for a few more hours, we will reunite you with the team, okay? Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and your brother." Someone said through the intercom. I looked around wondering if they were watching me right now. Was I just some lab rat?

The only things I really want are Charlie and Edward. They were all I had. I wonder if Edward only protected me to get me back here. I had seven vials of blood taken in total today. Is that even allowed?

I felt weak but if I slept I was afraid of what would happen to me. The food and juice that was pushed on to me was amazing at the time, but now I just kept waiting for the floor to fall out from underneath me.

So I paced the room, back and forth. I was on guard. The moment the door opened, I sat up straighter. The man from earlier stood by the door with Carlisle, with a little girl and boy peeking around his legs. Both were staring at me as though I were a sight to be held. "Hi," I waved my fingers, making both of them giggle and hide behind the man.

"Bella, if you will change into these and come out in the hall when done, we will being your process into The Colony." Carlisle said, setting the clothing on the bed and backing out of the room. I could hear their whispers from the door.

Picking up the shirt on top I smile at how clean it smelt. Underneath it was a white sports bra and a pair of granny panties. I was truly excited for clean clothes. Even if all of this was just plain weird, give a girl clean clothes after years of dirty shit. Yep this was too good to be true, had to be. I changed into the clothes provided; jeans, plain white t shirt and a plaid long-sleeve. This was so close to what Charlie and my father would wear, it made me smile.

I ran my fingers though my hair, trying to push it out of my face. Time to face the music, or whatever it would be out there. I exited the room leaving everything where they fell when I had changed.

"You look a lot like your father." My cheeks heated instantly.

"I always thought I looked like Renee." I stopped in the doorway, "Wait, You knew my parents?" I hated how my voice seemed so small and feeble when I should be standing my ground.

"Yes, now come," his creepy smile was back in full force.

Carlisle guided me along, behind the man and children.

"I am Aro, I am the president or Mayor of Colony 4."

I gasped and he stopped to look at me.

"There are more?" I ask.

"Yes. Come," he stated finally.

"Around the 1980's, large bunker-type-facilities were being forged beneath many of the states around the Reagan ERA." He sighed for dramatic effect. I was fourteen or fifteen when the outbreak took place. I only had knowledge of things from the books I stole.

"In 1998, the underground facilities were being opened and supplied. Wind turbines were placed more and more in the years leading up to the massive outbreak. Animals, plants, and select humans were brought down to The Colony. Once the outbreak spread to most of the United States and the outer islands, we sealed the doors shut, after taking in many of the survivors."

He continued to lead me down a long, white hallway; murals were painted of different series of events that happened above their colony. The outbreak, the fall of the humans, zombies, cannibals and the last was a crowd of people with guns, much like Charlie, Edward and the others. The mural hallway lead to an open tunnel with rail tracks. Like an underground subway station.

"Wait here. You will be leaving behind the outer world for the new one. Be in peace my child. You are safe here!" He kissed my forehead lightly and both of the children. I tried not to curl my lip up, at his lips on me but it wasn't in a creepy way but almost an endearing way that unnerved me.

"Stay with Bella now. Your mother will be on the other side."

He instructed the children, nodded to me and they both took one of my hands. I felt weighed down. I couldn't run with children by my side, especially ones I didn't even know. This was all too much. Were we safe? Could I leave these kids for undead chum while I got away with a good conscious?

"Now Jane, Alec, you both listen to Bella. I mean it, or I won't be letting your mom give you anymore apple pie." He smiled at them lovingly. "Sit down for a moment." They both nodded after groaning at the no-apple pie comment, before he spun on his heel leaving me to stare at Carlisle who had been extremely quiet.

"Aro Volturi is putting a lot of trust into you. These are his only children. Sulpicia cannot have anymore. She, like you, can't be infected, but after the outbreak she was caught on the other side of the doors for years." I nod. She must have seen some gruesome things happen, like me. "Watch them carefully." I nod again. "The rest of the team will be joining you on the other side in three hours." With that he turned and left me behind with the children.

"Miss Bella, can I touch your arm?" the little boy asked.

"Sure."

He touched the bites on my arm, pushing on the rough patches. His amazement by them had the girl joining in. To anyone else, this would be an odd interaction, but to me it was kind of funny. I began laughing so do both of the children. I guess this won't be so bad after all. The kids both put their hands over their ears, so I follow along. A subway like car pulled up next to the platform. After two beeps, the doors slide open.

"I suppose this is us?"

I hold my hands out and they follow me onto the trolley looking thing. We all take a seat, Alec, Jane, and me in the middle. The doors almost close when a tall blonde man steps on. He hits the side and we take off instantly. My eyes widen as I really look at him, he was the man from my dream.

The man whistled lowly, "Damn, now I see why Cullen wanted you!"

I glared at him. The kids seem unaware of his lewd advances as they begin a thumb war.

"Hey, savage," he whistled again. Leaning towards us, he lifted my hair from my eyes, "And those eyes…" He tried but failed miserably at growling. I slide Jane closer to Alec without disconnecting their playful game. They giggle together over their thumb war. So naive, I miss that. "Me, J-a-mmm-es," he said, all slow like I was dumb. His hand slips under my hair again, only to run a finger over the apple of my cheek this time.

I grabbed his wrist, only to have him pull me forward. I used his strength to kick him in the groin, and smash the heel of my foot in to the top of his. He curled forward, protecting his Crown Jewels, letting me push his face in to my knee, resulting in a crunch. The trolley car pulls to a stop and I grab hold of one of the poles as I watch James wither on the floor.

"Don't ever touch me, savage!" I threw the insult back at him as he sobbed into the floor like a bitch. I was about to kick him again when two women with dark hair, one with lighter toned skin. They pulled me off the trolley, ushering the kids off as well and checking them over.

"Bella?" I look up at the darker skinned woman. "I'm Sue, your brother's fiancée." I was shocked. So life went on as I fought for mine. I was hurt, but I tried not to show it as I nodded. She seemed surprised by my demeanor but I wouldn't show her, a stranger. She ushered me through a set of automatic doors. Once beyond them they sealed shut like a vacuum.

The Colony was made up of tunnels with many rooms off in different directions for families, a lot like dorms. Sur showed me how some of the teams even bunk'd together in a military-like fashion. There was also a large mess hall for meetings, rations and entertainment. There was a hydroponics room that was massive. Sue explained that is supplied much of the oxygen, and food, with the exceptions of the animals that are bred here.

As we walked she tried to be thorough with her tour, telling me about the artificial light for the day, and how it was all on a timer. So that no one was off the schedule and at night twinkle lights lite the ceiling like stars. She sighed wistfully. We passed a fitness center full of people. She said it was important to stay fit no matter what. So everyone was required to do something like swimming, biking, or boxing. She said if you could name it, it was probably provided for me.

On the other colonies, they even had movie stars taping new films and commercials so people could have some kind of normalcy. It's like nothing ever happen. But it had. Everyone stared at me, but no one ever said a word as we traveled the corridors. It made me angry and very agitated. Sue noticed my moment of being overwhelmed, so pulls me close to her as we make our way to my living quarters. I have my own… or so I thought. Sue showed me how to input a code, 8-1-3. The doors slide open.

Sue told me to get settled, call if I needed anything and then she explained the intercom system to me. Once inside, the doors closed behind me. The room was bright from the artificial light peaking in through the small, round windows. I scanned the room now that I was along; there was a large bed in the middle of the room, and two doors. I kept my snooping up as I checked both doors, one leas to a bathroom the other to a closet full of clothes. Both for a female and male. Odd.

I settled on the end of the bed, my eyes leaked as I lay back on the comfortable bed. I heard a mewl, looking around I found an orange tabby staring at me. "Hi," I called to him and he pranced over to me tail high. The coin on his collar read Seth, I smiled and called his name. He hissed hearing the door slide open but rolled into my side wanting more pets. I looked up seeing Edward in the doorway.

"Hi," I said, dumbly, cheeks drenched in tears as I tried to reign the sobs in. He had his hands in his pockets with a brooding mask of indifference on. It was hard to believe we haven't re-known another long. I could pick out his fake facial expressions from his genuine ones.

People passed by staring in so it's unable to close. Feeling a bit self-conscious as I stand, I tug at my t-shirt to cover the small sliver of skin that peeked out. I bit my lip as I walked over to him, only a half a step away. Reaching out with my hand, I take a bit of his shirt in between my thumb and finger, tugging gently on it. I smiled when he complied instantly. The doors closed slowly behind him, blocking the view of others.

"Hi," I repeated the same greeting again. He chuckled looking down at me. His arms enveloped me in a hug that was warm and loving. I felt protected and in this moment I didn't ever want to lose it. I squeezed him tightly back, trying to convey my every thought.

"I don't ever want to lose you. I've wanted to do that since they took you from me," he sighed heavily, the scent thick with cigarettes and cinnamon. "God Bella, please. Please promise me..."

"I promise!" I stated instantly, not even needing to know the rest of what he had to say. This of course made him chuckle. He began walking me backwards, slowly laying me back on the bed. I must of look frightened to him. He pulled his jacket off and kicks his boots off, giving me a soft, reassuring smile and put his head on the pillow next to mine

"I would never..." he doesn't finish but I nod. My cheeks became heated. My knowledge on that activity is very limited and even more so on the more detailed mechanics, besides a penis entering a vagina. I know it's supposed to hurt when being sexual for the first time. Would this be my first time? I couldn't remember if I, or if we had ever.

"Shh...I haven't fucking slept in a few days. Can we just…" It was my turn to shush him, nodding into his chest. This was the easy part.


	6. Chapter 6

I was thankful for another dreamless sleep, but when I awoke it was so dark. I could hear heavy breathing and Seth was curled under my chin purring loudly.

"Shhhhh.." Edward's hand runs up and down my arm soothing me back to him. I felt tense. Seth mewls moving from under my chin to curl up behind me, Edwards arms encased my body holding me to his chest again. His voice and movements were frantic, as if I would disappear.

"It's okay. I'm here." I smiled into his chest. He knew I needed the comfort even in the dead of night. I wanted to cry over the feelings, but I stored it away for another time, letting myself slip back to sleep with my-asshole of a protector.

* * *

Lights clicked slowly on when a door bell rang loud, accompanied with knocking.

"Shut them the hell up before they wake Leah, or whoever it is gets to watch her," the voice I knew as Sue growled from the bed. Charlie grumbled, slipped on sleep pants and a flannel shirt. He glared at the door, walking right through me. I gasped and he stopped, looked around for a moment but then shook his head. Had he felt me? Was this all real? I followed Charlie as he pressed in a release code for the door and it sprung open showing a haggard looking Carlisle and a sobbing Esme.

"Where is he? We have been looking everywhere; he's not been in his room since before the mission." Carlisle looked at his watch, "And he was released seventeen hours ago, it's almost morning and I can't locate him anywhere."

Charlie leaned against the doorway for a moment, as if he was thinking. He grabbed his boots, not bothering to lace them up as he didn't look at all happy. "Have you checked Bella's room?" He asked. They both look at each other shaking their heads. Closing the door, we all walk to the main corridor. I followed them as they walked together.

"You don't think he did..."

"No darling, I have more faith in our son than that." Carlisle coos at Esme. I rolled my eyes. Once we arrive at her door, Charlie put in my code and the door opened. The dimmed light from the hallway illuminated the bed.

"Oh, look at them," Esme grins, wiping her tears away. I did, I looked at us in bed together. We looked peaceful, unaffected by the shit that had happened.

"This is such a sight." Carlisle added.

"And if either of you wake her, I would hate to kill my own parents. Get out!" Edward spat, not moving an inch and barely talking above a whisper.

"Boy..." Charlie began to reprimand him.

"I know, okay? She's had a bad night. I didn't, we didn't. I mean...hmm." His hand begins raking though his hair. He drug out his stuttering, looking over his shoulder trying to not jostle me to much in his attempt to make amends for his attitude.

"I got it, no need for details." Charlie backed out the door.

"Thanks," Edward added before the doors close.

As I watched them walk away, Esme was whispering white, gauze, flowers, guests, Alice and Rosalie were thrown about quite often.

"Oh Es, don't plan their wedding just yet." Carlisle tried reining her in.

* * *

I watched Edward sleep when I plummeted back into my body with a gasp I had sat up trying to catch my breath. It was real. In the bathroom as I stared at my clean reflection, I pressed the button on the small radio wondering if there were stations, music, talk shows anything to keep my mind off the crazy thoughts.

_"It's a bright and sunny morning in The colony, lets rock out to some oldies..."_ "One summer night" started playing and I giggled. Brushing my hair, I tried not to look at the deep circles under my eyes. "_You and I, under the moon of love, moon of love_," I sung into the brush, spinning away from the sink, "_and I as held you, oh so close_. "_I knew no one could ever take your place, ohhhh_." I spun around, seeing a shadow in the door way and tossed my brush at it.

Edward chuckled stepping in the bathroom.

"Knock much?" I growled out. This only had him laughing harder, only resulting in me wanting to strangle him. "What the hell? Stop laughing at me!" He was basically laughing so hard, hunched over, and holding his stomach.

I punched him in the arm and slammed the bathroom door closed, quickly locking it. I forcefully turned off the clock radio, angry for letting myself relax and try to be something I'm not. This isn't me. I should've stayed in my haven; fought harder.

My stomach growled, warning me of my need to fill it soon. I mentally berated my stomach for not just letting me have my breakdown without it adding into the stress.

"Bella?" His voice pleaded. I wanted to open the door really I did, but I just backed up into the bathtub pulling the curtain closed wrapping my arms around my legs hoping he'd just leave.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." I can hear his body slowly lowering to the floor. "God I haven't laughed in so long." I could almost see him tugging at his hair, the longing in his voice is evident. "I wasn't laughing at you. You looked so carefree, as if you'd been here all along." Now I was standing, flicking the light off, trying to unlock the door stealthy. I pulled it open to see him leaning forward, his hair in his hands.

Just as he was releasing his hair, knocking at the door has Edward on alert. He pushed me behind him as he grabs his boots slipping them on, laced in two seconds flat. A beep, then the intercom comes to life. Edward had his jacket on before the voice filled the room.

"Um, this is Angela Cheney. I am your guide. We have much to discuss and we are on a schedule."

"I have to go." He said with a sigh, turning to look down at me. I nodded my eyes watering a bit. "I will be back." Leaning in, he kissed my forehead. His face transformed to this mask of himself as he pulled away. Hands shoved in his pockets, the door opened to reveal a girl standing on the other side. Her jaw was slightly ajar as she watched him walk out of my door.

"Um...hmm. Well, that sure was odd." A few girls stop and stare into my room, the bed is untidy and I can just imagine what they must think. A boy with spiky blond hair stares at me and licks his lips. "Hi." He reminds me of someone. Before I could make the connection, Angela closes the door.

"Angela, ya? I got that from the intrusive intercom." I stared at her unmoving, not willing to go along with her unless I knew it was as it was.

"Oh. Well, um. I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here, and Edward? Wow!" she leans forward into my personal bubble, resulting in me backing up. She rights herself, pulling out a pen and three ringed binder. "Okay Isabella Marie Swan," she looks at me and I nod. "We have a few things to get done today. First on the agenda are rations."

She turned hitting the door release, leaving me to follow behind her. I guess we could have been friendly but I ruined that. I just don't do well with others in my personal space, especially since most were trying to eat me. I stepped into a pair of chucks by the door, before typing my code in resulting in it locking the doors. I ran to catch up speed racer. Three blonde girls stopped me in my tracks before I could get to Angela.

"Well, well, well. You must be the new girl. I am Jessica," said the tacky bottled blond. "Lauren and Tanya." she pointed to the taller girls behind her.

They have an almost mean girl's quality. They're all glaring down at me, making me think what the heck I did to deserve this treatment. I quickly glanced around, wondering where Angela was, and trying to think of escape routes I could use without causing harm. Their eyes grow large when two arms loop with mine. They all start stammering, well all except Tanya.

"We were just talking, Rosalie."

"Of course you were. Bella say good bye to the nice girls."

"Bye."

Rosalie laughed as she pulled me along. Alice struggles to skip while using her crutches beside me. I hadn't noticed the shadows following behind us until Emmett picked me up crushing me into his chest.

"Bellsy, you're looking pretty there little girl." I could see Angela tapping her foot at the opening of the common area known as the cafe. When Emmett sat me down on my own two feet, Jasper rubbed my head.

"Sweetheart, I think the colony is agreeing with you." I blushed at his compliment but couldn't agree more. I felt better than I ever had in a long time. Alice pinched Jasper's arm as they both head into the café-like-mess hall.

"Don't let those bitches bring you down, okay?" I nodded. "They want what you apparently have tied around your finger." Rose nodded behind me and I turned to see, but she held my shoulders. Turning my head a little, I could barely see Edward's form leaning against the wall behind me. She smirked patting my shoulder.

"Here ya go, Angela. She had some friends to greet. She is all yours. Take care of our girl!" Rosalie said, as she smacked my ass, walking away swaying her hips. Emmett swooped her up over his shoulder as she laughed hitting his back.

"You know them? Of course you do," she rambles. "I knew you were _The Swans_ daughter, but..." I was interested in the fact that was the second person to bring up my parents. But, just as I was about to ask, an arm draped over my shoulder.

"She is eating with us today, you can have her back when she's done," Charlie stated and I could feel Edward close by. We moved to the line up behind Emmett. I watched as he loaded piles of food onto his plate. He must have sensed me watching when he responded without looking away from the food.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I'm a growing boy." He flexed his arms, patting his abs, and pushing his tray along.

Rosalie leaned around him, "Don't let him fool you. He's just a bottom less pit."

"Babe!" he feigned hurt.

"Oh bear, I love you." She leaned up kissing him. Ugh. I really didn't need to see that, I was roused from my musings when a tray clattered in front of me.

"So bells, what yaw want?" Thankful to Charlie, the PDA of Rosalie and Emmett was becoming well beyond what I thought could possibly happen in public. The buffet style breakfast had eggs, hash-browns, waffles and fruit. It kind of looked rather sad with no meat except fried spam, and I had enough of that to last a lifetime. I shuddered.

"It's not my favorite either." Charlie laughed, putting some on his tray. We both loaded our trays and made our way, or more so with him guiding me. After sitting everyone got to talking, I ate my fake eggs and drank some water that Charlie gave me. I was finally full when I finished eating all my waffles and fruit.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but Bella is needed to take her Colony evaluation." Edward's seat fell over as he stood staring at Angela before he turned and walked out of the cafe. It was odd.

"Hey, maybe you'll be assigned to our team," Alice clapped happily looking around at everyone. "Oh come on. She could be on detail, clean up, research, or even the Zzzz," Jasper clasps his hands over her mouth.

Everything about all of it was odd but I smiled and played along. I followed Angela out of the cafe, Rosalie assuring me she'd clean up the tray. I smiled my thanks.

"Now, this Exam will determine where you will be more effectively placed..." I didn't hear the rest of what she was saying when arms grabbed me just as I was exiting the cafe, pulling me out of sight of Angela.

The hand over my mouth cut off my screams. I heard the door close shut and the lock engage. At least it wasn't a Zombie. They would've just bitten into me. A long finger runs down from the bridge of my nose to the tip.

"I can't lose you," Edwards's shaky voice pleaded. "Don't take that exam. _Please_." His finger trailed over my lips and round the apple of my cheek and then under my eyes, as if he was memorizing it.

I pulled him tight, slowly moving him backward as I moved myself closer to the door. Squeezing him tightly, I disengage the lock and reached up to run my finger down his nose. He smiled at my gesture. Walking out of the closet from him was hard, even harder when Angela's disapproving face met my crimson one. She ticked her tongue at me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "Can we start over?" She smiled somewhat and I felt horrible.

"Yep, come on."

She put the binder and pen away, looping her arm with mine like nothing had ever happen. As we walk down the long corridor opposite the one to my room, I took in the interior of my new home. It was odd how everything was so self-sustained down here when I was suffering so much above.

Angela was talking about her husband and that next year she was up for review on children. With the population restrictions, everyone had to go though many tests. I nodded, trying to stay on track. It was hard. She was my age and she was married already. When we stepped into a room with computers, I remembered the ones from school. Only these were rather large.

"Go on in, I'll be here." She pointed to the spot she was standing in.

Entering the lab, I stopped dead in my tracks. There with his back to me was Edward. Only it wasn't Edward, this was Anthony. His brown slacks were pleated and his hair stuck up at all end as he ran his hand through it.

"Hi," he said with a shaky voice when he turned. I wonder if Edward was playing some sick joke on me. He wrung his hands together. "I'm Anthony." He juts his hand forward nearly missing my middle. Her laughed and his cheeks pinked as he mumbled a sorry.

I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Bella," I said. He nodded, taking his sweaty hand back. I try to wipe my hand on my jeans without him noticing. The resemblance is so canning though not. The thick black rimmed glasses and pocket protector with the various pens sticking up out of his coat and penny loafers make him all the more different.

"Sit," he said as he gestured to a stool that he was bringing to me. He pulled the stool to a compute; the screeching sound was so loud and he apologized again.

"You can read, eh?"

I nodded, watching as he pushed a few buttons and it came to life. Anthony left me to sit in front of the large computer screen, reading the words that shown to myself.

"Welcome, Isabella M. Swan. I am your interactive exam. At any time you don't understand or need to ask questions, click on the question mark in the button right hand corner. If you are ready, click the large red start button."

**Question 1:** _While working as an intern in the medical ward, a patient with a bite on his leg stumbles though the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out is unreachable. What do you do?_

1 - Amputate the leg before the infection spreads.

2 - Scream for help.

3 - Sever the head, and call the morgue.

4 - Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads.

I clicked the third option.

**Question 2:** _You discover a young child lost in the Colony. He's hungry and frightened. What do you do?_

1 - Give the boy a candy bar and tell him everything will be alright.

2 - Reprimand the boy and turn him in for punishment.

3 - Leave the boy to his fate.

4 - Lead the boy to safety.

What kind of test is this? I clicked the number one.

**Question 3:** _Congratulations! You made the Colony baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?_

1 - Pitcher

2 - Catcher

3 - Designated hitter

4 - None, you don't play sports.

As I clicked number four, and laughed at the answers.

**Question 4:** _Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another colony resident. What do you do?_

1 -Obey you elder and kill the resident with the pistol.

2 - Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life.

3 - Ask granny for a minigun instead. After all, you don't want to miss.

4 - Throw your tea in granny's face.

I clicked number two. At my laugh, Anthony looks up at me and smirked. So I tried to quiet myself, wondering if Emmett chose number 3.

**Question 5:** _Oh no. Your best friend has just been bitten by the Zombies. What's the best course of treatment?_

1 - Bullet to the brain.

2 - Large bat to the cranium.

3 - All of the above.

4 - Pray to god.

I clicked three, all of the above.

**Question 6:** _Out on a routine patrol above ground, you come across a little girl. What do you do?_

1. Shoot first.

2. Pick her up and run away.

3. Yell at her from a safe distance.

4. Walk away. It's a trap.

I clicked number four, sadly knowing that most children out in the Z infested world were traps.

**Question 7:** _Who is the indisputably the most important people in the Colony: They who shelter us from the zombies and cannibals, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?_

1 - Volturi

2 - Volturi

3 - Volturi

4 - Volturi

What is the Volturi? I randomly clicked number one and looked around. _"Congratulations you have finished your exam. Good bye."_ The screen goes black as Anthony stands, ushering me out.

"Thanks. I'll have your results by the time you have lunch." I am all but shoved out the door, and it shut behind me. I had so many questions. More importantly I wanted to know what was wrong with me.

"So, how did it go?" Angela curiously asked. I look at her oddly. Did she not take the same test as me? This was so strange. Does she know Edward's doppelganger was inside? She pulled me along the hallway that seemed to be getting rather crowded up ahead.

"Afternoon announcements. Come."

* * *

The hallway blacked out.

I looked around, not knowing where I was. Standing in a room with a long table with swivel chairs placed around it. I jumped as Charlie slammed his fist into the table, looking around at the faces. Everyone was here.

"What do you mean she is immune?" Charlie yelled.

Carlisle and two other men stand on the other side of the room watching him. "She is immune to the infection. She has bites Charlie; the more aggressive bites on her neck are from adult zombies. There was no sighs of Cannibals ever taking anything from her. She has minimal scaring besides the bites."

"Minimal. Besides the bites, she has them up to her ear on the left side. How can you call that minimal?" Edward snarled from beside me. I reached out, resting my hand above his arm. He looked right at me for a moment, and then refocused on the task at hand. Could he see me? His head nodded, and he muttered a 'sorry' before I slammed back into my body.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela was waving her hand in front of my face and snapping her fingers trying to get my attention. "Bella!" she sounded frantic, I gasped and looked around.

"I'm okay," I muttered to her as a screen lowered from the middle of the corridor. Not many men were around the corridor but it was pact like sardines of women. A man with russet skin faces away from the camera as it panned out to show the group of people and him standing from his chair to walk to the podium.

"Hi, my name is Sam." Everyone parroted back a 'Hi Sam'.

"It was a night like any other," he sighed looking down at his shaking hands "I was lying in bed trying to sleep, Emily my wife was out with the girls from the res. I didn't expect her home till late." He chuckled. "In the early morning, there was a lot of knocking from the front door. Kim, a friend of my wife, ran in yelling about an attack at the club and a bunch of people were infected and Emily was bit. I ran outside, uncertain of what was happening. I carried my unconscious wife into our home. I figured I'd let her sleep it off, take her to the hospital if needed. Her friends were freaking out and all but Kim went home soon after." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Falling back to sleep was the worst mistake I made. Emily was making a lot of noise and Kim began screaming. I didn't think as I unlocked the gun case and pulled the shot gun out and shot my wife. When the bitch wouldn't go down, I finally shot her between the eyes. Did the same to Kim too. I felt bad but it had to be done. All the while my little son was sleeping in his crib. If I hadn't, she would've killed me or worse; feasted on our son." The sound of his ragged breathing died out playing some soft melody.

"In need of support in these dire times, come to the '_I had to kill a family member support group_.' Everyone's welcome and we make you, a better you. Isn't that right, Sam?" The screen pans to Sam holding his son, smiling with a blonde bimbo on his arm. Wrapping his arm around the girl, he gives the camera, a thumbs up. Cheesy. Some people seemed to be in tears.

Angela was staring at the screen in awe. The camera showed some serene beach then pulled back to a close up of dimples, and with a flash of his pearly white he has all the girls around me melting. "I'm Demetri and I am here for you." It showed a shot of his full body and he was pointing at us, a girl next to me was fanning herself and Angela, well she has gone all glassy eyed. Really?

I rolled my eyes leaning against the wall trying to block out what he was saying. What bullshit. "Are you okay?" Angela asked as she led me away from the halls with the girls in it saying it was close to lunch and we should head in that direction. I nodded, I supposed I was okay, and a little hungry. It was surreal, as if I had been plunged back into my dream. I heard him reading the passage like before. I waved off Angela as I walked his way.

"Anthony?"

He sighed like before, and was hunched over his book at the table he occupied alone. Something's were different from my dream but a lot of it was the same. His jaw slacked, and he compared my blush to cherry blossoms.

"I was wondering if I could keep you company?" I asked, switching up my part to this with a genuine smile. He nodded, almost white as a ghost. "Did you want anything?" I tried to engage him before I had to walk away, he shook his head and pointed to his small portion of white sauce with veggies. I smiled. "Looks good, I'll be right back." I said turning away to head to the line.

He breathed into his hand; to see if is smelt bad. Worried he would make a bad impression on me. He hoped he didn't disgust me. He adjusted his glasses when I sat back down beside him on the bench seat and he scooted away. Afraid if he sat too close I may think he was being forward. I picked up my sandwhich, smiled and took a big bite with a laugh.

"This is so good," I said bringing my fingers to my mouth to push in the bread that was sticking out. He nodded, picking up a piece of broccoli smothered in ranch and made a mess of himself. I giggled at his thoughts. How could I hear them? He was trying to reign in her verbal vomit, trying not to drench me in stupidy or wrongful feelings he may have for me. "What has you so far away?" I asked, wiping the white substance from his mouth away with my napkin. His thoughts were chaotic all of a sudden. I looked into his eyes, searching.

_Is she worried about me? Wanting to comfort me? She doesn't like me! Don't be an idiot. She is Edward's Bella!_

"I'm fine. Sorry, that I upset you. I can leave." He makes a move to stand, but I grab his hand, clenching it in mine. I shake my head frantically.

"I wouldn't have asked to sit with you if I didn't want to. I enjoy your company and you're not like everyone else." I tried to be honest with him as much as possible. I turned in my seat to see Edward glaring. _What is with him and hating everyone?_

Anthony shifted uncomfortably next to me, so I let his hand go and he returned my sad smile and was up out of his seat and gone. A lot like Edward, he had his hand shoved in his slacks but his form was hunched over as he swiftly walked away.

Picking up our trays, I dumped them as I stared at Charlie wondering how he could let one of his own team members be so rude and possessive. _I wasn't anyone's property but Edward had staked a claim.__ Not that I was opposed to it, but things were crazy and getting crazier. _

Angela informed me that I was exempt from any work detail or being assigned to a specific area for a week per the Volturi order. I had decided since I wasn't needed, I was going to my room and staying there for a while. Catch up on the last years of sleep I couldn't get I was lucky, my Edward would be there to hold me so the Zombies in _my _dreams wouldn't attack me.

* * *

My free week flew by like nothing. I didn't have any more dreamlike out of body oddness, for which I was thankful. I guess when I'm not out hunting for food and the like to live, life passes by like nothing. I'm not stressed as I usually was but jumpy and on edge would never be far from my mind. I was having a hard time making decisions if I wanted to work solely in the lab with Anthony or with Charlie and the team. It would also be very hard to see them go above without me if I choose wrong.

I smiled seeing Leah and Nessie running at me. My arms open wide for my two nieces. It's a surreal feeling to go from being nobodies anything to peoples everything. I hoped I was transitioning well. I spent most my mornings doting on the girls. To hear them yell my name 'Bewwa' literally made me want to weep with joy. I felt so much love from these two girls, it made life enjoyable. I fed the girls, and took them to the school center. Giving Sue and Rose a little break in the morning for whatever they wanted benefited everyone. Especially me, I loved these girls.

After dropping the girls off I go to see if Anthony needs anything. I am more or less his gopher. More or less, I just bug him relentlessly until he gives me something to do. Usually I just listen as he things off equations in his mind. He hardly ever needs me for anything, but when he does it's usually to drop off a folder to another lab, color code files, and make copies. I watched old cartoons when he didn't need anything or I would bring food from the café when he was hunched over eyes plastered to papers.

My nights ended the same, input my code, catch a shower, watch telly and wait for Edward while petting Seth. I was going stir crazy. These last few years had been run, fight and survive. Now it was just, cushy underground life. Edward would curl around me at some point in the night. Although he was assigned his own room he was never in it. His things were here, he was always here. He was always sweet and open with me in the dark laying in my bed. Unlike Anthony who was open all the time, he doesn't care who sees unless he thinks they will hurt him. Well except his doppelganger. They have this odd sibling rivalry. Neither thinks of themselves worthy of love, or comfort. I tried many times to show Edward when we were alone. When I would get so choked up my feelings for him and everything would bubble out of me like a volcano. He would touch down my nose from the bridge to the tip, quieting me with a nod of understanding. He was never pushy for more or making me choose him over all else.


	8. Chapter 8

I tapped my pen on my knee a few hundred times before sighing and slipping my journal, that Anthony insisted I needed back under my pillow. Not that I was hiding it, but if Edward knew Anthony got me something to help me through the stress of living down here. Well he wouldn't be happy. And, if Anthony knew Edward gave me some drug to enhance some immunity "power" I had dormant inside of me. Well that would cause a fight. Both, were so hard headed I never understood why they didn't get along. Or why I had no memories of Anthony. Nothing. It was as if he wasn't ever there. I had many of Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Charlie and Carlisle. All of them played a role in so many memories popping up.

I sighed as I heard the shower turning off, a sure sign Edward was getting ready and I was being pulled elsewhere.

* * *

"Oh Ant, this will look so great on you!" Tanya slipped behind Anthony, pulling up his old trusty lab coat off his shoulders. She was helping him into a new one, one that she bought for him. She was silently thanking her daddy for the pints for it.

Anthony was flattered by her affections, but he was having second thoughts wondering what I would think about it. I laughed, because they looked almost perfect for each other. She leaned up, one leg lifted, hands touching everywhere as she whispered and licked his ear telling him the things she would do to him, if he was so inclined to it. I am not that kind of man, and never will be. Anthony repeated over and over. It was something that reminded me of Edward. A gentlemanly flaw they both harbored.

Pushing her back at arm's length he sputtered, "Tanya. Please."

Tanya licked her lips. "Yes, beg me my little boy."

Anthony was looking for an escape, as the lab had limited personal place and places to hide her hands were all over him and under his lab coat. I was kind of embarrassed for him. Wishing I could loosen him up enough to give her a chance. She was throwing it all out there for him. Her hands must of touched something he didn't want to be touched because he squealed like a pig, thanked her for the coat and left.

* * *

"What has you smiling?"

Edward asked as he tied his boots at the end of the bed. He knew about my outer body experiences. He caused them by giving me the injection. He said sorry over and over when he told me about it. But, said he knew I'd need it. Knew that things weren't going to go peachy once he got me down here and to be careful with whom I give my trust and that all walls here had ears.

He didn't wait for me to answer, knowing I wouldn't give anyone's secrets away. With a small kiss to my forehead and he was gone to train for his next mission up top. For which I was trying to not think about or else I would enlist with them and go too. I wanted to but I didn't. I was digging this safety down here.

After breakfast and a kiss from both Nessie and Leah, I walked to the lab. I tried not to care about the stares I still received weeks since being brought down. I was a savage, nothing better than a raider to them, coming to steal their children in the dead of night. Seeing Anthony hunched over papers and shit, he looked stressed.

"You need anything boss?" I asked leaning into the lab. He smiled genuinely, almost slightly relieved to see me. I matched his smile, getting a better look at him as I decide to walk into the lab. "Wow, look at you mister GQ." I giggled at his blush, doing my own imitation of a cat claw. I run my fingers over the deep red monogram on his shoulder. Anthony T. Cullen.

"What does the T for?" I smiled looking up to meet his bright green eyes. I was surprised he didn't have any brown flecks like Edward did. How could that be possible? I stared longer than I should have feeling his hands rest on my hips.

His mind was a bunch of gibberish, but mostly it was of images of me. Lots of me. Not just of me but it were many of my memories of Edward, only it wasn't.

"Thomas," he shuddered. He seemed so conflicted. "I'm sorry; I am being forward by trying to hold you!" He commented sadly as if this was something he knew I'd be opposed to, but really I wasn't. I knew I had feelings for Edward that I'd never have for anyone else, but it was the same for Anthony too.

"Anthony Thomas Cullen," I try to sound stern and his eyes go wide for a moment. "If I didn't want you to touch me, I wouldn't get so close all the time." I tried not to look at the surprised expression he wore, but his arms came around me pressing me to him closely. He sighed, relaxed into my hold. If I could bottle this moment, it would be worth millions.

My head throbbed as I leaned into Anthony for strength, I could feel the invasion. I knew Edward could hear others minds, he had a way to block them out at time too but was always so frustrated that I could easily hear his twin but not him. He never referred to Anthony as twin, that was always me. He just never tried to dissuade me from the word.

I could feel his anger. It was boiling just above the surface and his thoughts were all over the place. He was giving me a glimpse a taste of his mind.

_I don't like it. Him and her. Her and him. His arms much like mine around her. In awe of her tiny body smashed to his, knowing that's how she looked in mine. Keep thinking it's you. But it isn't it's him. The perfect me. The replacement. The compliant one. _Edward's mind slowed, showing me what he sees. Me in his "twins" arms. _Not twin. Never. Not even close. I want to kill him. The sort-of-brother Anthony. I need to go. _

The door shut between us and as Anthony leaned down his lips mere inches from mine I shook my head. "I love him," I blurted. I didn't mean to, and his face crumbled. "Tanya is perfect." I said turning around and leaving him to his work. Needing time to think about everything. All the bad and good that's come from entering this fucking bunker.

_'Mike Newton stares at me when I walk near him. Taylor ogles my ass when I walk by. Edward leers whenever I am in range, and stalks me around The Colony anytime he can. Anthony glances, and his eyes always show the kind thoughts that he is thinking. I wish he was more verbal with his thoughts. It would make life easier. But it makes life harder when I need Edward to sleep and Anthony to breath. My life was so much more confusing now without all the Zombies trying to kill me.'_

Drawing circles around my writing, doodling more than writing. I pushed the candy wrapper with the end of my pen, a peace offering left by Edward. I still ate it even if it didn't make what he did anymore hurtful and confusing. I broke down Anthony in the process of his show. This journal didn't seem to be helping my transition any smoother, but make me feel crazy. I swivel in my chair to look at Anthony, he smiles softly eyes on me for a second before going back to his computer. I spun around to find Edward just standing there in the lab's doorway.

"Bella?" Edward's mask was on, but with his twin here it seemed even more harder and my mention of twin he glares. _Don't call him that!_ He all but shouted in my mind, pushing his words on me and making me think his thought. Clone. Not really him.

"Edward?" Anthony stood, questioning him.

"I need to speak with Bella, alone!"

Anthony nods, sitting down in his chair. I could feel the betrayal rolling off Anthony as I walked to Edward. As if it was that simple. _It is! _Edward replied simply. I glared making him duck his head almost playfully. I grazed my fingers over Anthony's desk on my way out. Edward waited barely outside of the lab. When I passed him he put his hand on my lower back, guiding me away from the lab.

_"Why of all people, did it have to be him?" _Edward asked, taking my arm and dragging me down the corridor forcefully. Before I could answer, he slammed me into the wall rather hard. His lips just as forcefully, much like our kiss from above when I held him tightly, he did me. His hands bruised but I loved it, he was angry and possessive. His hands gripped my arms, face with force. I had a moment of thinking I should hit him or maybe actually move my lips more.

"Lips," he whispered. Answering me, and I choose to follow along. My hands digging tightly on his waist pulling him closer and closer. It was not enough. The need not just my own, echoed back by him swirled in our bubble and multiplied. I couldn't stop until I was out of breath, his forehead rested on mine. He sighed heavily, "Why did you have to find an interest with him? He is the one person I can't compete with, since he is me." He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't allow it.

His cinamony breath mixed with my chocolatey one as we clung to one another, not letting the other go. _He isn't you! Never could be the boy with the braces, the one with specks of brown in his eyes, the one to show me love was forever, because even when the boy turned man, he came to find me. His first love. _

_My only. _

I couldn't remove the smile that was plastered on my face, or the tingly feeling of Edward's mind being open to me. I could listen to him in the shooting range as I was making my way to the café, he was soon to follow. Alice was waving her hand in front of my face as I refocused on her.

"Hmm?" I asked, not hearing anything she had said.

"Bella?" She called me again. Everyone in the café turned to look in our direction, making my cheeks heat.

"What?" I snapped. Her eyes teared up and I felt horrible as I tore a piece of my sandwich shoving it in my mouth. "Fuck, I'm sorry Alice. What's up?" I tried to make amends, Edward slipped beside me making me grin and blush more when his hand slid along my thigh.

"Yeah, uh it's fine!" Alice sniffled a bit before she smiled, playing off being hurt. This girl never had a frown on her face. Even with a broken sliced up leg. Crazy sprite of a girl. _Be kind. _Edward was eating my sandwich and pinching my thigh in play. Jerk. He winked and nodded for me to pay attention to Alice.

"We should have a girl's night!" Alice said bouncing in her seat in excitement. I didn't get it. What did that entail, because I had never had one? Or I did sort of remember ones with Rose playing share a coke, putting make up on one another and playing mystery date games.

"Just say yes," Jasper urged me as he tried to contain Alice.

"Sure."

Alice erupted into a clapping and giggling fit, and Rosalie looked slightly happy too. So I smiled, and tried not to think of what Edward's slow slopping thumb was doing to me.

"Guys, poker?" Emmett fist pimped when the guys nodded. I was so wrapped up in Edward that I didn't notice Anthony until I felt his solemn voice much like Eeeyore, and he was talking to Charlie. They were arguing but it seemed like something was blocking me. Edward shook me, leaning into my side running the tip of his nose along my jaw.

_He is with someone who has a way to block. Don't attempt to reach him or they will know I've enhanced you. _I turned my head towards his lips, keeping the contact, even after my face flames when the whistles and gasps filled the café. _If I'm going to hell, might as well make it worth it._ He grabbed my face and planted a sloppy kiss on me in front of everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

On my way back from the café, Anthony kept invading my mind. Now that he was away from whatever was blocking me, his thoughts were erratic almost to the point of making me panic. When I finally entered the Lab, I set his lunch on his desk. He didn't even notice me as he paced back and forth. _How do I bring up a female exam? _His thoughts filled with a barrage of images of what an exam entailed. He was a very visual person. I gasped and he turned around the look of being caught clear on his face.

I had felt like I was floating, all was great until I walked into the lab. Anthony never looked so untidy and distressed before. _It was an order, no way around it!_ I pulled him into my arms, he sighed heavily as he always did when I would hold him. I didn't know what to say, so I hoped hugging him would help.

"Thanks, I needed that." He held me loosely as if he would hurt me if he held tighter. I smiled into his chest, he was always the ever gentleman. "Bella, really thank you!" Pushing on my shoulders, he leans in to kiss my forehead. "I have a referral for you to deliver to Carlisle." He sighed, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm afraid it's for you."

I tilted my head to the side wondering why they would have Carlisle do this for. It seemed like some sick joke, to have the father of my teenage boyfriend perform a physical on me. I knew it was coming. It was a part of the colony ways, if women were of breeding age and immune they were encouraged to do so. I took the slip and left Anthony to whatever it is he was doing. He seemed slightly less stress than he was before. I laugh at his old fashion nature.

I could feel Edward's anger filtering through the walls as I continued to walk down the corridors. He was fighting with Charlie, Jasper and Emmett. I knew it was over me since he was allowing me to feel. I couldn't push through to that side in the middle of the corridor. So I tried to push the room that was pushing through away.

As I waited for the rail car, I could feel Edward getting closer and Charlie was with him. I smiled seeing them both. Edward's head was hung, trying not to allow me to look at him. _It isn't you._ When the rail car pulled up, Charlie and Edward stepped on with me but only for a second before Charlie stepped back off with a wave.

"What the fuck?" I turned to look at Edward as he slumped into one of the seats farthest away from me. "Why are you going to the medical wing? Is this about the tests? God, this is so embarrassing." I covered my face.

"Oh, Bella," He sighed out my name. "There's nothing embarrassing about your pink little… but having my father up close personal-now that's going to be awkward!" I knew he was trying to be funny, but all it did was piss me off.

"Did we ever?" I asked, looking away from him.

"No," He sighed heavily, making me think of Anthony. I turned around to glare at him; he was such an asshole who played big bad and tough. _Oh I am big, bad and tough! _

_But, you're still a virgin, like me! _I retorted making him look up with a smirk and nod. I knew he had been pining for me since we were teens together. He wouldn't wait this long to find me if he'd had found another. I took a good look at him and once I spotted the blood under his crooked nose, well it killed the moment. I touched his face and he growled a 'what the fuck' as I looked him over.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," I snapped looking into his eyes, well the one that wasn't slightly swollen.

"Would you believe me if I said, I had a slight argument with a wall?" He hissed out, trying for playfully as I pressed on a tender spot on his cheek. "The door knob liked my face?"

"You're not helping trying to be so fucking funny Edward," I snapped. He laughed mockingly.

"Rawr, you're such a naughty kitten, all hiss and no scratch."

I wanted to be mad at him but I smiled with a slight giggle. He had no idea. _Oh, I do. _The rail car comes to a stop but the doors don't open, and the lights outside of it flash red while sirens blared loudly. _Oh, fuck. _Protocols ran through Edwards mind before he brick walled me, just before he warned me to be quiet.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered as Edward crouched near the unopened doors, trying to peer out the window into the terminal.

"My guess is a breach, either a team returned before time, or something got in."

The 'something' had me wanting to fight. Ready to fight. I knew this. I was prepared had been with all my experience from above. I rubbed my face a few times, I screeched when Edward pinched me. "Stay with me okay!" he commanded me and I nodded. He reached to his ankle where he had a gun stashed.

_Nifty trick at a hiding place!_ I tried to push at him, but my words fell short of his block. I shook my head at his quizzical raised brow. A loud commotion from outside the rail car had me shaking, not having anywhere to run to or weapon I was out of my element a little. Loud gun fire went off around the rail car, I couldn't scream or else it would attrach whatever it was in to us. The protective glass could only take so much gun fire and it shattered and some bullets pinged around the rail car.

Then it was silent, until the doors slid open and soldiers pointed their weapons at us. "State your name, clearance level and hand over your ID's now!" One of the men said calmly. I slipped my shaky hand into my front pocket, feeling for my ID, handing it to Edward as he stood pulling me up with him. His gun was shoved in the back of his jeans out of sight.

"Cullen and Swan, I'm a team member and she is a med assistant." He said handing them out ID's. The man looked over our identification, almost looking to be warring with himself but he nods.

_He doesn't know whether to let us through or not. _

_Do we even want to go on? _

_Carlisle's in there! _

He blocked me again. And, I got it. If Charlie was here, I would be willing to risk anything. "Cullen, Swan?" The man said reading the names off, the mask covering his face masking his expression. Handing them back, they back up. "Proceed with caution. We had a team not return from up top and undead got in when the doors were opened by an unknown being."

Edward nodded, slipping our cards into his jacket pocket as he took my hand. "Can you see well?" I questioned as the soldiers about-faced and drug the undead bodies with them. It was a sight to be seen but I watched them as they disappeared down the corridor away from us.

"Yeah, I could shoot blind. Don't worry, okay!" Easy enough for him to say, I was feeling uneasy. The undead were in here with us. I thought this place was safe but I was so wrong. Edward continued to walk the tunnel opening to the medical wing door, with a large red cross above it. "Find Carlisle," he said, and I nodded holding onto the back of his jacket.

I'd never purposefully went looking for someone, or tried to push my way out. But, I tried and Edward opened his block showing me how scared he was for his father which helped.

* * *

"This is an all staff alert: impending MASCAL. Be on alert!"

The impending team arrival alerted over the general loud speakers. Carlisle pulled back the protective film as he set out all the sterilized utensils to use for the examination. I walked with Carlisle into his office as he sat at his desk. The folder he had out was mine. He looked bothered by the fact, and seemed to slip on a doctor persona. No longer was he Carlisle as he waited for me.

"This isn't now," I screamed, but no one looked my way and Edward felt so far away.

"Paging all staff. Triage, MASCAL alert!" The sirens began going off as well as the red lights around the medical wing.

"Casualties are being carted in," Dr. Gready poked his head in the door way. "We are ordered to kill any bitten, scratched or covered in blood." He walked away slowly to gather supplies. I watched Carlisle take a few cleaning breaths.

Pushing the folder away, he walked back into the exam room. Pushed the table set up for my impending exam away and opened the drawer that had the trauma kit in it. Loading his arms full, he ran to the mass trauma unit.

_Follow him! _Edward softly commanded into my head, coaxing me on.

Losing his footing Carlisle slipped, sliding down to the floor. It was coasted in blood impending his attempts to get up and a zombie was following him. He took the time to pull out a scalpel, aiming it at the undead. Slicing off and ear and nose. He had been trying to slice the throat but it was bobbing and weaving out of his reach. He scrambled to his feet, shoving the zombie away before grabbing an IV stand and spearing it in the chest. I tried to help but everything went right through me.

He was berating himself silently as he recited some doctors motto about being compassionate and what not. _Come on Carlisle. Keep it together. For Esme, Edward and Anthony. Sever the head, only the head. This isn't your first rodeo. _He searched around for something useful and when he did he found a laser torch handing from the ceiling. He grabbed it, smiled and pushed the IV stand until the zombie was trapped against the wall. Burning the neck until the head rolled off onto the floor. He in turn thought he was a Jedi with a light saber, lifted his leg and smashed the head.

"Whooshing sounds and all, Pops?" Started by Edward's voice, I giggle slamming back into my body.

The silent exchange between them is quick, Edward keeps me blocked and Carlisle seemed to know how to also. He winked as if he knew. Maybe, he did. Maybe he was the one to give him the injection for me. I didn't know and right now wasn't the time to play twenty questions as the Doctor from early went running by holding his neck.

Edward turned, cocked his gun, aimed and the doctor soon to of been undead, fell with one pull of his trigger. I didn't look away as his body hit the floor with a loud thud, and squelched from the blood it landed in. The two were having a silent conversation as I kept staring at the blood coating the walls and floor. It was such a mess, a big infectious mess. Edward pulled me out of the trauma unit, we passed Carlisle's office only to have him run in and grab a few things Edward and I kept watch.

A sharp pain in my arm had scream, my fingers scratching at the undead bastard. My eyes went wide when I heard the loud pop and the biter was gone. His hands were on my face checking me over, poking at my arm with a frown. _I'm sorry. _

"Edward," Carlisle yelled, his form was on the floor being attacked by a mutated child. I yanked the gun from his hold, shot the thing. I was a police chief's daughter once upon a time, I knew how to shoot. But, I was rusty. I had closed my eyes. Opening them reluctantly, scared that I would find I hit the wrong target. I couldn't help but smile as Carlisle checked over the bite on his shoulder. There was no shock, as I had killed many in my time.

_Is he infected? _I asked handing the gun back to Edward and he shook his head.

_We get our immunities from the genes handed down from the parents. _


	10. Chapter 10

Edward pulled me close to his chest as the sirens died down. The sounds of gunfire and undead groans got louder as we barricaded ourselves in an office. Carlisle was busy looking around the room for possible weapons. He and Edward continued their silent discussion keeping me blocked.

Edward shrugs, "I can't really feel the pain, but that's the least of our problems right now." He trilled off as he stiffened, becoming more on alert than before. "There's a girl, close by, and she is bitten. She isn't thinking about if she is immune or not, so I can't tell. Dad, our best defense is to stay put. From all the jumbled messy thoughts of the zombie, they don't have an inkling we are here. They're too distracted by the gunshots and spilt blood. We're fine for now, at least."

I listened and watched their silent nods, shrugs and shake of heads hoping that it stayed that way.

* * *

The creepy man from when I first arrived in the colony stood in front of a security guard station. A wall of televisions hung on the wall as he drank from his steamy cup. "Zoom in," he commanded the guard.

I tried not to get too close to the creepy dude, Aro or the guard as I watched the image zoom. The woman on the screen had a dark complexion, elongated limbs and was extremely tall for a woman. The blood seeping from her arms had attracted her attention of other undead. Checking his watch, Aro's mind was silent so I had no clue what he was thinking.

_Bella! _I turned around looking for who was calling me; it was silent but still had me confused. Why would anyone be calling my name?

"Identify her!" Aro pointed to the girl.

"Yes, sir." The guard said, doing just that. He was flipping through Identification files faster than I thought possible. I leaned in and Aro jumped back his finger barely touching a strand of my hair.

"Send someone for Chelsea, now!" He commanded of someone at the door of the guard station. He sounded angry, he kept looking around. I wondered if he knew I was here, or maybe he knew someone was watching.

"Aro, there is hostiles in the station bay." The guard swiveled to The Colony side, zooming in on the Swan team, Anthony and Esme Cullen also. I looked at their grim faces as they paced or cried waiting. How hard it must have been for them, to know we were in danger.

_Bella, dammit come back. Get out of there! _Looking around again, but finding nothing I was too immersed in what was to happen next that I had forgotten I was on the inside. I could be getting hurt and not know it. _Could I die?_

"Announce that if anyone is out of their quarters, they can and will be shot on site." Aro stated to the guard who in turn informed Aro that the woman was Zafrina DeSelva, blood type O positive and was flagged for being immune. She was part of the Denali team, the leader was to be exterminated and her gift on file was Illusion Manifestations.

Aro was grinning when I turned hearing someone enter, then the world was swallowed in a black mass. It enveloped me and was choking me until I was slammed rather jarringly back into my own body.

* * *

My body felt really warm and my hearing was dulled as I came back, Carlisle and Edward leaning over me. _You okay? _I nodded slightly looking around. _Don't move!_

"Think you two can keep me in the loop, this ping pong match is annoying." I snapped, making Carlisle chuckle.

"She's on to us Edward," Carlisle commented jovially. I actually felt better at the fact that I killed some of the tension.

"Hello?" I moved from Edward, to the other side of the desk. The blinds were all closed around the room so I peeked out the door a little. I almost jumped back when I see the woman, Zafrina, from the guard room. Her arms are tightly wound around her middle, and from what I could see her arms were littered with bites.

"She's Immune! Let her in." I screeched, trying to push the other desk they had shoved against the door. I could see the old bite mark, and even replaying the scene from earlier to Edward didn't satisfy him that she was immune or that she was safe to let in. It all happened quickly, Carlisle moved the desk, and Edward twirled me into the corner with his gun out.

"Whoa there Cowboy," a distinctive females voice said, I tried to look around Edward but he held still as statue. "I'm Zafrina, and the girl you are hiding, well she is right. I am immune."

Edward seemed appeased by her admission but she didn't want to move from in front of me. His gun lowered and Carlisle was silently talking him down with his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Do they do this a lot?" Zafrina asked. I couldn't help but laugh and node as I rolled my eyed. It was true they did it a lot.

"Yeah, too much," I replied. Zafrina laughs, almost smiling until the pain must have got to her as she grimaced. "Oh, don't make me laugh. Ugh," she groaned as she held her side protectively.

"She has broken ribs for sure, and some information you might want to hear Father," Edward stated.

He moved from in front of me, only to turn and kiss me. _I don't trust her, but I do you. _His words are full of so many truths, that they make me shiver from the open affection he is sharing. He glided his finger down the bridge of my nose, and leaning to kiss the tip of it.

The feel of cool metal slides into my palm, Edward's large fingers pushed the hilt of his dagger and guided my hand and the knife into my pocket. I nod because I know what he is saying. _Protect yourself, I can't lose you. _He grimaced at me reading his thoughts while he was blocked and nodded. I feathered his bruised face with kisses before we broke back away.

Carlisle had Zafrina on the desk, checking her over. "Eleazer, left us for dead, locked us in. Fucker." She exclaimed as Carlisle touched her ribs. I didn't know what any of it meant but it did to Edward and Carlisle for some reason. She had one of her arms holding her breasts out of our view. Neither one look above her ribs as they examined the purple areas. I didn't know why or when, but I was at her side helping her stand still. She looked at me, tears filling her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry." I shook my head. it was nothing. But, she didn't mean for my help, it was for what happened next.

"Did the lights go off?" Carlisle stumbled forward over the garbage pail cussing. Edward was none too happy as he literally growled for me. _Bella! _He didn't move but his eyes were searching for me. They darted around frantically. _Make her stop._

"God, I'm so sorry. I'm not meaning to!" Zafrina's exclaimed in pain, her face etched in concentration.

"What're you doing to them?" I questioned. Carlisle sat on the floor not attempting to move anymore. Edward is cussing in his mind and I could feel the anger filtering through.

_No shit? She has me fucking blinded. What if they come and I can't see? _

_Well you said you could shoot blind, remember? _

_Don't be cheeky right now, please. _

I look at Zafrina, rubbing her hand in soothing circles with my fingers. I helped her lean back against the desk, her breathing evened out as she slowly calmed down. Edward was coaxing me on and repeating to himself more than to me that it isn't her fault.

"Why isn't it affecting me?" I asked the one question that my brain wouldn't stop shouting at me, or maybe it wasn't my thought at all. I watched as Edward and Carlisle finally was able to focus.

"Were you a guinea pig?" Zafrina asked, but I had no idea what that even was so I shook my head. I had no idea some of the things that went on in The Colony. I never even knew of the Volturi or whatever they were until I came here.

"All medical personal proceed to the substation immediately. Purge countdown had been initiated." The sirens volume increases as the lights begin to flicker.

"What the hell does that mean?" I yelled, Edward pulled me to him as the sirens blared.

"Twenty minutes until all over incineration."

"So we're moving this party then?" Zafrina asked with one arm around her middle as she stands ready to move the desk. Carlisle and Edward take over pushing it out of the way and Edward's hand comes up. Halting our advance for the door, the shuffling can be heard on the other side of the door waiting for it to pass. The countdown was trilling on through the medical wing.

"I promise pops, once we're out of this we can walk down memory lane later, okay!" He promises his father, snapping us all from whatever thoughts we had. Carlisle nods, looking over at me for a second. I hold my hand out; squeeze his when it held mine.

With scalpels, knifes, guns and an IV pole we all sidestepped bodies and shit into the hall. Carlisle seemed to be remorseful as we pass the mutated child that had bitten him, but I just snickered. He was such a father. Long ago my guilt for killing them had left me, it was just another day, different undead. Carlisle leads, as he says he knows the way around here like the back of his hand. Edward pulls up the rear with Zafrina and I in the middle. We form a single file line of sorts, keeping close and staying together.

Every few steps I turned to check on Edward, I could feel him. I knew he was there, but seeing was believing. _Stop, I'm fine. _I glared at him as I glanced back, his hand not carrying one of his mags curled around my hip. _Better? _I nodded, because it made my emotions settle to a dull roar of panic. _I'm going to get you out of here, I promise. _It was that, right there that had me the most scared. He never said he'd get back; no it was he would get me out. That was him though. Self-sacrificing. I loved and hated it dearly. _Don't be dramatic, of course I'll be with you. _

"Are you even sure we're going the right way?" Zafrina hissed when we passed through double doors into a lobby. The lights were off except for the flashing emergency ones and they hardly shown anything. Everyone stopped.

_Watch out!_


	11. Chapter 11

I held the knife out, knowing it may be needed. My knuckles strained from the grip I had on the handle. Zafrina doubled back, trying to pull us along. Carlisle seemed stunned by the display before us, and for a second so was I. The room was packed with swaying numskulls. They all seemed to be in a trance of some sort. I'd never seen any act, so out of character.

_Their thoughts are serene, almost dream like. The most coherent I've seen from them. Merely images of before they became what they are. _Edward prayed silently as we backed slowly out the double doors. His father too fixed on their display to move. The switch flipped and Edward shoved me down the hall with one word, _Run. _The horde turned, sniffing and scrambling to get us. It was all out war with them piling over one another to get a piece of one of us.

Edward grabbed Carlisle's shoulder yanking him along. "Dad, run!" he yelled. His voice cracked with his panic, the horde wouldn't stop until it got one or all of us. I ran after Zafrina, who was now rubbing her blood along the walls, backtracking as we ran down an opposite hall. She had created a slight diversion. Some fell for it from what I could hear and see behind Carlisle and Edward.

I screamed, running into the douchebag from the train. He grabbed me up, rubbing his hardness against my ass in some grotesque show of his manliness. Edward reacted to my scream, his gun raised but his mind was locked down tight from me. James had twisted my arm, so the knife was pressed into my neck and he clocked Zafrina hard in the face.

"If you weren't a black bitch I might'ta gone for you, but damn you charcoal dark." He puckered his lips, sliding the knife against my skin in a teasing manner making me gasp feeling the warm droplets trickle out. "Fuck that!" He chuckled at Zafrina's attempt to lunge, and with one swift kick from James she crumbled.

With one look at Edward he opened to me and in two slow seconds I was pressed into the wall as James was running down the hall the way we'd came. Waving the knife around him and was yelling, 'get back!' As he walked into the crowd of zombies it was like a feeding frenzy. Zafrina was being held up by Carlisle and the mischievous smile she had almost frightened me had I not been immune to her power. Edward pressed a torn piece of his shirt to my neck as he ushered me away, but my eyes were on James. His eyes still looked far off as the teeth and nails dug into him, tearing him to pieces.

As we turned a corner, Edward pulled me closer under his arm trying to get me to climb on his back but I wasn't having any of it. A large Emmett sized soldier stood in our way, his back to us as he shot at a horde that was advancing. Blocking us in, more like boxing but I think either way I thought of it, we were fucked.

"Felix?" Edward shouted, and the giant nodded not bothering to look back at us.

"I've been bitten. Must be immune," he said nonchalantly with a shrug. This huge hulking man towered over Carlisle and Edward as if they are ants. It would be a bit difficult if we had to fight him off. Thankful for the immunities.

"Well, gotta go," he said as he ran down the corridor. He nodded at the empty subway car at the end of the escape tunnel. I could see the shiny metal, never so happy in my life to see the tin can.

"All Medical Personnel proceed to the substation immediately. Purge countdown has been initiated." The sirens picked up their volume and the lights came back on in full force. "Ten minutes till all over incineration."

Zafrina took off past Felix as we followed. The corridor was filling with survivors of all kinds and the loud noises followed them were definitely the undead. Edward holstered his gun and held his other out to defend us with. It was mass hysteria all around. Fighting ensued about who got on or not. I didn't have a clue who would make it or who would be left behind. Packing into the last remaining subway car, was like arranging sardines in a can. There was not enough room, but with the undead on our ass, it didn't matter people needed to move their asses.

Carlisle had Felix and Edward on watch for undead as he checked over people. It had to be done, we couldn't bring infected to The Colony. Time was precious but so were the lives that we could endanger from one infected. One became ten, and ten became a thousand. Zafrina was screaming for her sister, but I couldn't tell if she was in shock or what. Carlisle shoved her on the car making her stay on, her eyes were on the mass of people.

_Don't watch! _Edward pulled his gun out along with Felix, and they shot anyone who had been bitten. I screamed because who knew if they were immune or not. It was chaos. People started to shove, claw and it was like a mass murder in front of my eyes.

I put my back to Edward's he didn't want me on the rail car without him, too afraid someone could hurt me if I wasn't right there with him. _Bella, I'm sorry. _His words rolled off me, as I tried not to think of what he was doing. _It's us or them, I chose you need to too. _I knew it too, but it didn't feel right. All the interactions were slight, a nod here or a pop there as Edward read that they were hiding a bite.

A woman stood swaying, a baby cried in her arms as she wobbled. "My names, my names, my names Siobhan. He, he, he is Liam." The rest was lost in garbled moosh of slobber and drool. Carlisle snatched the child from her arms, setting him in mine and pushing me onto the car. I watched as she went from dazed to crazed, and opened her blackened rimmed mouth to bite Felix. The bullet slammed into her head, trickling blood down between her eyes and she fell back.

Edward curled his frame around me as the doors closed; he brushed the red hair from the babies face and smiled. _Think ours will have red hair? _I raised my eyes from the tiny blues to his olive greens as he grabbed my hand. _You want that someday, right? _I don't answer his questions, leaning into him. The car was silent as Felix started the rail car, it pulled away slowly. I couldn't watch as more survivors poured through the tunnels in a vain attempt to be saved.

There was a man in the corner of the rail car that eyes never moved from me, it concerned me and Edward. His face popped into his mind often until his mask and brick wall closed me out. His jaw clenched as the sobs from some got louder. Some people were sitting, some standing and others were just leaned against others in a weird sardines packed way.

"His thoughts are so pure," Edward whispered into my ear, trying to get my attention. "I've never listened to a child's mind before." He takes his jacket off, sliding it around my shoulders and zipping it up so Liam is nestled to my chest. "He likes you, you're calming. Though nothing like his mother, which he pictures often enough, but you have become in such a short time his second favorite face."

I smiled, a child thinking of me as something special actually filled me with warmth. I would keep him safe no matter what, I promised. _As will I! _Edward echoed back. I rocked Liam side to side, on instinct, like my body and mind knew just what to do to sooth the small child.

I watched out the back of the rail car as steel doors slammed shut behind us then glowed yellow, orange and finally burning red. _Is this the purge? _Edward nodded, his eyes were on Liam as if all things now revolved around him. As if we adopted him right then. _Haven't we? _It was true, we really had. One look at him and I knew. _We know. _

I ignore his interruptions, and it seemed to lighten the moment for us as he chuckled. The train stopped suddenly, and I was swayed as Edward held us tight. As if he knew it was going to happen. _Don't panic! _It took me a few seconds to wonder what he meant. On the platform were hundreds of soldiers all with a red V on their chests marking them as Volturi. Of all the times for me to be yanked elsewhere, it was now.

* * *

I appeared in the middle of a busy lab, people were everywhere. A man stood hunched over his desk a red V on his lab coat as he looked over a list. The monogram on the paper had a big red V at the top. It was all just a big sign and as I read the names I was shocked at how many I knew. Atera, Black, Brandon*, Clearwater, Cullen, Denali*, Hale, McCarty, Swan*, Uley, Whitlock, and Volturi* at the end. The man made a note at the bottom that the stars meant the women didn't survive childbirth. He scanned the list, his thoughts were bouncing from procreation of a stronger race to genes lying dormant.

'All personal evacuate immediately.' Scientists run around grabbing items, one in particular tripped over a chair slamming head first into the protective glass rattling a vial inside. The slightest movement caused the toxin inside to foam. While everyone had gotten out even the clumsy one, no one noticed the toxins were not airborne.

I gasped, holding my chest as I was transported elsewhere. It hurt and I was screaming kneeling in a hospital room. I gasped at the dark haired woman screaming along with me, my breaths matching with her as everyone around was laughing and being joyful. She cried wishing for once her gift would affect her as it did others, causing so many to be euphoric in her pain. Her head was thrown back, eyes blood shot as she screamed loudly again. I rubbed the heel of my palm into my chest as I watched in awe.

I've read that childbirth is the most beautiful sight. Or maybe it was her gift and it was affecting me too. She turned cursing the man beside her. The small baby expelled from her, quick and slimy. She cried. Nine hours was just too much. I wished I could coach her, even though I had no clue even how. The man at her side left, silently making his way elsewhere. I hadn't noticed the man walk in until I heard his voice.

"Ella è così bella, magnifico," (_She is so beautiful, magnificent._) Aro said leaning close to where I stood gazing down at the baby. His hand reached out and touched her small cheek. He seemed surprised, but for what I had no clue.

"Aro, non potete avere lei!" (_Aro, no you can't have her!_) Didyme looked into her brothers eyes with sorrow and was scared of what he could do. She couldn't say how relieved she was when the doors open with family and friends who piled in quickly to see the newest addition to the family.

It was the people she thought of as family and friends that had me forgetting Aro was even there. Mother, Father, Carlisle and many others I had no idea who they were entered the room. I turned to the baby cradle being surprised again at the name on the little bassinet.

Isabella Marie Swan Volturi.

_Bella? _

I turned around into a yard. "Eggward!" A little girl screamed. I stepped closer, only to be turned around into a classroom. I felt sick.

"Where is she?" The woman from before screamed running into the building, she smiled seeing her safe. Her radiating happiness floated around her in waves. I could feel them crashing along my skin, enveloping me in a sense of warm good night kisses and snuggles beneath the stars. The red haired boy was curled over dark haired girl, patting her cheeks trying to calm the sobs that wracked the girl's body. _Bell please be okay! _

"She is fine for now, Mrs. Swan. We had a man claiming to be her uncle here with a few men. He showed his ID, we are truly sorry. He took Isabella out and to the parking crossed the street, where I was told she was fighting him and he slapped her. A few men walking by got her away and one walked her back here after an altercation broke out."

I screamed as my head felt split open, as if my brains were spilling out like acid burning a hole through. I turned into the living room of the house in forks. Only it was way before everything.

"Didyme, come along." the man said as he ruffled Charlie's hair and the very younger me. "Love you!" He said softly, running his finger along my nose in a gesture that Edward does. I smiled, watching them, touching my own finger along my nose. A mimic of a gesture from long ago. I didn't understand fully but I was coming to realize that the parents I thought were my own weren't.

"Mi dispiace, dobbiamo lasciare." (I'm sorry, we must leave.) Didyme sobbed Italian I couldn't decipher. She was on her knees in front of Charlie and my younger self. I cried too, the younger and older version of me. It was a wonder I never remembered. I stepped closer to her, wanting to touch her or something to make it more real.

* * *

**E/N: I've no knowledge of Italian or any language beside English, so forgive me for the mistakes. I hope this wasn't too confusing, sorry for the oddness that is my Bella time jumping. Thanks for reading. xoxo -Mona**


	12. Chapter 12

"Bella?"

I heard Liam whimper, his fists hitting my chest as he wiggled. Edward was worried I could feel it, and he wasn't blocking. It was so he could soak up as much as I'd share. He seemed surprised, by this all beginning with the Volturi long ago. So long ago, neither of us was sure. My hand went to my neck that now had a bandage on it. _Father, he was worried. He knew, about me giving you the injection. He never guessed you'd be a seer. I know seer's Alice is one, but you're so much more, different. Unique. _

_I am Volturi. _He sighed and nodded.

Hearing thoughts being broadcasted I turned. _Don't lower the gun, don't._ I tried to pinpoint him out in the crowd of soldiers. _Don't smile, don't. Be a man. _The rookie stood three rows back; the gun shook and wobbled as he aimed at the doors. It all became background noise as I focused in on Aro who walked through the men, and they parted just for him, as if he was a god.

"We're closing down this station; you'll be placed under quarantine. This is of course for your and more significantly for our safety. Thank you." Aro dismissed us as if we could leave. I watched Aro and the others turn tail and leave us. Not to look like the asshats they are, their soldiers hauled in food, clothing and medical supplies indicated by the red crosses on the side.

Carlisle seemed tense after Aro's little speech. Most of what I heard was, blah, I'm your leader, blah, you're stuck here, blah, and finally a big deal with it. Edward chuckled looking down at Liam as not to be caught sifting through my thoughts. _Your mind is progressively more and more interesting than others. _He shrugged. I rocked Liam as he fussed more, he was either hungry or soiled and either way I had no way of helping him in here.

_I know._ I smiled up at him, in a weird, crazy, frightening way; we'd grown closer in the little time since re-knowing each other. But I knew Edward had never given up hope I was alive and out there, and for that I was thankful. I had come to rely on him. _It is I, who relies most on the other. _

"Move out of my way, I'm hungry!" said one man, then the others started to join in with the groans of hunger or pain. Felix stood in his way, keeping everyone on the rail car as he manually opened the doors. I wrapped one of my arms around Edward, who had his hair in his grip, pulling and tugging it. I was trying to anchor him to us, give him some stability I knew he needed. He nodded, kissing the top of my head.

"Listen up, please!" Carlisle used his fatherly stern voice. "We are all hungry, tired and emotionally drained. We all need to work together in an orderly manner. Please compose yourselves," He smiled over at us with a wink as his eyes glared at the man who was all for himself. I was in awe of his display of dominance.

_You got the hots for my pops? _I rolled my eyes but giggled making him uncomfortable with my thoughts. _Stop. _He pinched my side and unzipped his jacket and took Liam. _Pops wants to look him over. _He had Liam raised as he made faces at him trying to make him smile.

The injured was ushered off the train, cots made up and food given. There was such a flurry of activity as everyone got settled in a small portion of the station. Edward returned with Liam greedily sucking on a bottle. He wouldn't give him up as he swayed slowly.

"Usually they use a wet nurse for this kind of stuff," Edward whispered as he settled beside me on the small mattress that I'd rolled on the floor. _Wet nurse? _His warm cheek nuzzled my neck as he answered me aloud. "A wet nurse is a woman who provides milk for another woman's child, when they can't or are unable to produce any their selves."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. I had read a few books about sex education and pregnancy. I got bored and after years of alone time, anything was interesting at the time. Edward slumped Liam's little body over his shoulder and patted his back, he let out a big burp making us both laugh. Leaning into Edward's embrace made things seem okay, like everything would be fine in the long run as long as I had him.

As I rubbed the small tuft of red hair on Liam's head he cooed and gurgled sticking his fist in his mouth. He melted my heart, nestling my nose into his little neck. His scent all baby. There was no way to describe it, it just was. Leaning into the corner where Edward had staked his, well our, claim on this very spot. The station over the last twenty four hours had been turned into something that resembled a refugee camp.

Temporary tents, and cots were placed everywhere there was space. I was more than happy to just stay in our little space, glued to the little fridge bag full of frozen milk for Liam. Edward tried to help his Father, but his eye and mind was always on me, us. He had come to think of Liam as ours. _He is ours! _I nodded, even know I knew he couldn't see me he would know I agreed. His scowl and grumbles could be heard from across the station. Even when the people were dicks to him he still helped trying to give Carlisle some help, anything to give him break. _The nurses from the med wing are useless._ Always crying.

I could understand, had I not been up top for so many years I may have been one of those girls. _No, never. _I made faces at Liam as he tried to smack me with his drool covered fist. _I don't want you near some of these people. Bites. _I didn't need any more explanation than that.

"Bella?" Zafrina's voice filtered through my baby daze as I was laying Liam down for his nap. He fussed but settled into his little crib like spot in out tent.

"Hmm?" I hummed lightly, crawling from the tent to peek out and see what she needed. My arms felt empty as I held up a finger. I grabbed Liam and settled him into my arms as I wrapped us tightly in Edward's brown leather jacket. Zafrina stared down at him with a soft sigh, she reached her hand out. I don't know what possess me, or compelled me to, but I turned away from her hand.

Zafrina shook her head slightly looking away. "I'm sorry. My love and I almost had a child." She said wistfully, and had I not already felt like crap I was in the dog house for sure.

_She doesn't have one hateful bone in her body… for you anyway. _I smiled, reaching my hand out to hers pulling it to rest on Liam's head. Edward always knew what to say to help me be a better person. _That's all you! _

Her dark fingers run along his soft skin and just like I had her nose drifted to his neck before pulling back and looking away. "I just wanted to know if you could sit with Kachiri, my sister for a while?"

I had wondered where she got off to; her ribs had been taped up from what Edward had said. I nodded, agreeing instantly. I grabbed the small bag from inside the ten, yanked on my sneaks and was following her to her sister.

"Got milk little momma?" A hand comes out of nowhere about to grab at me or worse he could hurt Liam. Before I can grab at my knife, Zafrina punches him in the nose and kneed his balls.

"Touch her again, or even think about it, I will widdle your dick with a carving knife!" She shoved him back, glaring as she ushered me away from him. _If she didn't have plans to kill him, I would! _I ignored his comments, knowing it would just fuel his anger. _You're damn right!_

Liam nuzzled my chest as he began to wake from his afternoon nap, he cooed and looked up at me with a small smile. He had napped the whole time as I sat next to Kachiri. She was beautiful even in her feverish state. I could see the resemblance, not to mention their obvious Amazonian looks.

I smiled, feeling Edward's breath along the back of my neck. It was sweet and tangy smelling, obvious that he just ate an orange. I turned when he leaned in to kiss my cheek. I wanted to savor his lips on mine for just a moment. It's what made my day, hell who was I kidding it made my life feel worth the shit. I couldn't lie, he was what I truly lived for. He hmm'd along with me in agreement.

Liam's small coo-like giggle broke us apart. _Until later. _Edward promised making me blush. "Well hey there little buddy," Edward said leaning down to brush the small bit of red from his forehead. "Why don't we take a walk Liam? Yeah, you want to come with me don't you little man, yes you do." He baby talks him out of my jacket. _My jacket. _I'm amazed by the light hearted tone in Edward's voice, so playful and loving. _Don't ruin it! _Edward chuckled.

The bright blue eyes of Liam and the forest green of Edward's stare back at me making my heart melt. This was one of those moments I remember from commercials. A true Kodak moment. One that you must savor forever. I smiled up at them as they walked away, and when I turned back to Kachiri I wasn't in the station anymore.

* * *

In a small dank room smelling of urine and rust I looked around for something anything to show me where I was. _God, don't take him from me. You have to try, try for me._ A red headed female prayed silently in a corner of the room rocking back and forth, her eyes were on the man by her side. His once golden halo'd hair was now red with blood. Her tears couldn't be contained as she imagined having to live this horror filled life alone.

"Baby, don't be callin' that coroner just yet!" He whispered softly, weakly. Scaring me and the girl, I had jumped and squeaked, not that either of them would of heard me. _If he wasn't hurt I would have been beating him sorely, _she thought spitefully. "Don't you be givin' me that sour look, now?" He tried to grin up at her, only making he grimaced in pain. "They sure did a number on me."

"Just shut up, Peter or I will gag you," she choked, trying not to let a new round of tears fall.

"Fuck you!" A scream down the road from the house they were hiding in rung out, echoing around the nearly dead town.

"You were hearin' that raht, Char?" She nodded and set his head down lightly, crouching down, heading to the slightly broken window. "Char? Char?" He whisper yelled over and over. "What's out there?"

"A woman!"

I could see her, and she was hardly clothed at all. She was wearing boots, and I think a bra and panties. That was it, well unless you counted the two samurai swords she twirled around.

"A woman, Char? Dammit, get away from that windo'!" His panicked voice yelled.

Too late. She began running in our direction. I could see it in her eyes… she'd kill anything in her path.


End file.
